Ashes Of Time Past
by French Pixie
Summary: Quand ses parents l'abandonne pensant qu'il est Cracmol, Harry perd tout espoir qu'un jour il pourra trouver le bonheur.Notre Directeur préféré s'efforce de lui prouver le contraire.UA : Lily et James sont en vie/Alex, le frère d'Harry est le Survivant
1. The Day When Everything Went Wrong

**Edit** :___08/03/2013_

Prologue 

Alexandre James et Harold Aurelius Potter virent le jour dans la nuit du dernier jour de juillet après de longues heures de travail de la part de leur mère, Lily Potter née Evans. Alexandre sortit le premier, criant aussi fort que ces petits poumons le lui permettaient, les joues bien roses après avoir été nettoyé et une touffe de cheveux auburn sur son crâne. Harold était son opposé, pâle, silencieux et l'air frêle. Les sages-femmes avaient craint pendant un instant qu'il était mort-né, jusqu'à ce qu'il laissa échapper un léger cri de mécontentement quand le médicomage avait pressé deux doigts contre sa poitrine et qu'il ouvrit ses yeux d'un vert presque surnaturel.

Allongés côte à côte dans leur berceau, il était difficile de croire que Alexandre et Harold étaient frères, et encore moins des jumeaux tant ils étaientt différents. Alexandre était rose et joufflu, réactif au monde autour de lui, pleurait quand ses parents s'éloignent trop de lui alors que Harold était plus calme, plus mince, plus pâle. La différence s'était faite encore plus nette alors que les jumeaux grandissaient. Alexandre trottant après ses parents et Harold se distrayant avec ses jouets, assis sagement dans leur petit parc à jouer dans un coin du salon. Harold pleurait rarement tandis qu'Alexandre versait des larmes de crocodile quand on lui refusait quelque chose. De ce fait, leurs parents passaient plus de temps avec Alexandre, négligeant un peu leur plus jeune fils qui semblait presque autosuffisant.

Ainsi, lorsque les évènements de cette nuit fatidique du trente octobre 1981 se produisirent, l'avenir des jumeaux Potter était déjà tout tracé. Harry regarda du haut de ses un an et quatre mois tandis que ces parents se précipitèrent dans leur chambre à coucher quelques temps après que l'effrayant homme vêtu de noir se soit volatilisé, et se jeter sur son frère qui braillait. Il les regarda tandis qu'ils s'affolaient à la vue de la plaie saignante en forme de _V _sur la joue de son frère et ne pas prêter attention à celle en forme d'éclair qui était sur son front. Il reste silencieux quand on les emmena à Sainte Mangouste, quand un Médicomage annonça que la plaie de Alex du fait de sa nature magique laisserait une cicatrice, quand il informa ces parents que celle de Harry contenait elle aussi des résidus magiques, mais pas exactement semblables à ceux retrouvé dans celle de Alex. Harry était toujours aussi calme alors qu'un vieil homme à la longue barbe argenté les observa d'un air profondément attristé. Il ne comprit pas ce qui transpira ensuite entre ses parents et le vieil homme, mais son père ne posa même pas son regard sur Harry avant de prendre Alex et de déclarer :

-Non, Albus c'est lui. Alex est le Sauveur.

**Chapitre 1**** : The Day When Everything Went Wrong**

Harry était un enfant très solitaire. Rares étaient ceux voulant jouer avec lui qui ne le faisaient pour essayer de se rapprocher de son frère et quand leur objectif était atteint, Harry était laissé sur le bas-côté, obligé de regarder ses soit disant amis s'amuser avec son frère sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pensa à l'inviter. Après de nombreuses déceptions, Harry avait appris à apprécier sa propre compagnie et être méfiant des enfants qui l'approchaient. Il trouva du confort dans les livres qui lui apprenaient temps et qui ne le jugeraient pas. Du haut de ses cinq ans, Harry était un enfant extrêmement brillant. Il savait lire de nombreux livres que beaucoup jugerait trop complexes pour un enfant de son âge mais Harry prenait son temps et notait tous les mots compliqués ou les concepts qu'il ne comprenait pas sur un parchemin et interrogeait son parrain à leur sujet dès qu'il lui écrivait une lettre. Son parrain, Oncle Rémus, était la seule personne en qui Harry avait entièrement confiance. Il lui apportait toujours des livres quand il leur rendait visite et essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec Harry quand il était là. Mais ce qui rendait Rémus encore plus important aux yeux d'Harry c'était le simple fait que son parrain lui prêtait un peu d'attention, le considèrait comme étant un être spécial. Harry chérissait chaque moment passé avec son parrain et était toujours empli d'une profonde tristesse quand l'heure était venue pour lui de s'en aller.

Lily et James avaient cessé de se préoccuper de Harry il y avait longtemps de cela, non seulement parce qu'il était si autonome mais aussi parce que Alex accaparait leur attention et qu'il n'était jamais content quand celle-ci le quittait. Il y avait aussi cette impression bizarre qu'avait Lily à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Harry. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, d'aliène sur lequel Lily ne pouvait mettre le doigt. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez Harry, différent d'eux. Bien sûr, il avait les cheveux aussi sombres que James et _ses_ yeux, elle l'aavait porté pendant près de neuf mois et l'avait senti quitter son corps, mais ce sentiment restait en elle et la partie d'elle-même dont Lily était le moins fière s'en seervait de justification quand elle se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec son plus jeune fils. Et puis, Alexandre était le Survivant et avait tant de pression sur ses jeunes épaules ! Il avait besoin de tout le soutient qu'on pouvait lui fournir.

Les raisons de James étaient toutes autres. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps avec son fils aîné parce qu'ils avaient le même tempérament, et si le fait d'être reconnu dans la rue comme étant le père du Survivant lui plaisait, qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ?

Harry était donc un garçon très solitaire, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra Padma.

Il avait six ans et c'était son premier jour à l'école élémentaire de Merwyn Meadows. Les cours n'étaient pas très intéressants comme il s'y attendait et il passa toutes ces leçons à regarder par la fenêtre, fixant avec envie le vieux chêne dans la cours de récréation, s'imaginant déjà assis sous ses branches avec le livre qu'il avait amené sur les genoux, lisant tranquillement loin des bruits des jeux auxquels il ne serait jamais invité. Harry se fit reprendre plusieurs fois par sa maîtresse Miss Coltmore mais son regard déviait inlassablement vers le chêne et il sauta presque de sa chaise quand la sonnerie signalant la récréation retentit. Il attrapa son livre et la pomme que leur avait donnés leur mère et se rua comme tous ses autres camarades vers la cours. Cependant, quand il arriva à destination quelqu'un était déjà assis sous l'arbre. C'était une fille aux longs cheveux bruns nattés et à la peau caramel. Elle était penchée au-dessus du livre posé sur ces genoux et ne remarqua pas Harry qui se tenait devant elle. Il hésita avant de décider de s'asseoir, l'arbre était assez grand pour eux deux.

Au cours des jours suivant, la même scène se produisit, le seul élément changeant étant qui arrivait le premier. Puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en train de lire en silence sous leur arbre, Harry sentit quelque chose se presser contre sa cuisse. Il baissa la tête et vit un petit tupperware rempli de petits gâteaux losange à la légère teinte verte à l'intérieur. Il lança un regard surpris à la jeune sorcière qui le regarda un instant, la tête penché sur le côté avant de retourner à son livre. Harry approcha une main hésitante vers les gâteaux et lança un dernier regard vers elle avant d'en prendre un. Il était très bon et elle le laissa en prendre d'autre. Harry la remercia mais elle ne fit que hocher la tête.

Le lendemain, Harry apporta les délicieux muffins que sa mère avait préparés. Il n'avait pas mangé le sien ce matin-là et l'avait gardé pour pouvoir manger avec la jeune sorcière à qui il présenta celui que Lily lui avait donné pour le goûter. Elle esquissa un sourire quand il le lui tendit et ils mangèrent silencieusement leurs muffins sous le chêne qu'ils avaient commencé à considérer comme le leur.

Ainsi commença leur petit rituel, chacun apportant des douceurs à l'autre aussi souvent que possible. Ce n'était que près de deux semaines après leur première rencontre qu'Harry apprit le nom de la personne qu'il avait commencé à considérer comme son amie. Quand il arriva dans la cours, elle était assise à leur place habituelle, son tupperware dans les mains, aucun livre en vue. Après qu'il se soit installé, elle se tourna vers lui et, avec un sourire hésitant, lui tendit la main :

-Je m'appelle Padma.

-Moi c'est Harry, répondit-il une fraction de seconde plus tard, souriant à son tour.

-Tiens, j'ai apporté des barfis, tu sais les gâteaux que tu as mangés la première fois ?

Et c'est comme cela que commença leur grande amitié.

-o-

Le jour où tout changea irrévocablement pour Harold Aurelius Potter fut le jour de son septième anniversaire. Ses parents comme à leur habitude avaient organisé une gigantesque fête d'anniversaire où tous les enfants du quartier dont les parents étaient dans les bonnes grâces des Potter et les enfants des familles les plus influentes du monde sorcier était invités. Harry détestait ces fêtes d'anniversaire car elles n'étaient rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour James et Alex de parader et de se sentir supérieur comme s'ils étaient la réincarnation de Merlin. Harry ne connaissait personne car personne ne voulait jamais lui parler. Il était tellement différent des autres membres de sa famille que souvent les gens oubliaient qu'il en faisait même partie, que le Survivant avait un frère jumeau. Les années précédentes, Harry s'enfermait dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que tous les invités s'en aillent ou qu'Oncle Rémus vienne le chercher. Mais cette année allait être différente car pour la première fois, Harry avait une amie ! Il était tellement excité qu'il avait à peine pu dormir la veille. Il avait rangé sa chambre et avait pensait aux jeux auxquels ils pourraient jouer. Bien sûr, ils avaient déjà eu leur lot d'escapades au cours de l'année, les plus amusantes étant quand ils faisaient semblant d'être des aventuriers dans le bosquet de Merwyn Meadows en suivant les traces de petits animaux et débusquant leur nid. Toutes leurs lectures avaient été très utiles sur jour-là et il restera à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Ainsi, que les nuits passée à observer les étoiles dans la petite cabane qu'Oncle Rémus les avaient construire et qu'il avait rendu invisible aux yeux des autres grâce à des sortilèges. C'était l'endroit où Harry allait quand il avait besoin d'être seul, quand l'insouciance de ses parents envers lui devenait trop pesante.

Harry soupira et regarda l'horloge. Il était temps d'allé accueillir Padma.

-o-

La journée c'était merveilleusement bien passé. Harry avait fait visiter à Padma sa chambre où ils avaient passé un bon moment. Il lui avait montré avec fierté sa collection de pierres semi-précieuses et lui avait même offert une Lapis Lazuli, une pierre de couleur bleu roy dont il avait lu qu'elle représentait l'amitié. Les deux jeunes sorciers c'étaient ensuite rendu dans la petite bibliothèque où ils avaient fait des remarques sur les livres qu'ils avaient déjà lu, ceux qu'ils aimeraient bien lire et ceux dont ils étaient trop jeune pour en faire la lecture mais dont le titre semblait intéressant. Ces volumes-là étaient placés bien trop haut pour qu'ils puissent espérer de les atteindre de toute façon. Le parrain d'Harry était venu les trouver après un moment passé dans la bibliothèque et les entraîna dehors, les réprimandant pour ne pas avoir profité du soleil.

Ils jouèrent tous les trois un moment avec un ballon avant que Oncle Rémus ne déclare forfait et qu'il leur conseille de passer aux raquettes et au volant que Lily avait acheté quelques années auparavant, que James et Alex dédaignait parce qu'ils les trouvaient trop ennuyeux et trop moldus. Pendant que les enfants jouaient Rémus alla leur chercher des rafraichissements sur la table posée à l'ombre où bonbons et biscuits en tout genre abondaient. Le loup garou ne put s'empêcher de tristesse en prenant compte de la situation sous ses yeux : son filleul et son unique amie était en train de jouer gaiement dans un coin reculé du jardin tandis que son frère jumeau était entouré de multiples enfants tous aussi avide de gagner sa faveur. Rémus secoua la tête. Au moins Harry semblait vraiment s'amuser à un de ses anniversaires pour une fois, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

Rémus ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Depuis cette nuit du 31 octobre ils avaient changé, et pas pour le mieux. Ils étaient devenu tellement arrogants et pompeux que Rémus n'arrivait plus à les reconnaître. Ils étaient devenus comme ses Sang Purs coincés dont ils se moquaient avant et les regardaient même avec dédain et des airs supérieurs. Ca n'avait pas vraiment surpris Rémus quand il avait remarqué ce comportement chez James. Il avait toujours était comme ça, arrogant et fier de sa position sociale, même s'il n'en discriminait pas pour autant les gens pour cela. Rémus pensait bien connaître son ami et savait qu'un jour son ego démesuré lui ferait défaut mais Lily, douce Lily, l'avait vraiment surpris. Rémus savait que son mariage avec James n'avait pas était facile. La majorité des vieilles familles avaient eu du mal à accepter que l'unique héritier de Dorea Black et Charlus Potter épouse une née moldue. Si ce n'était que les familles aux penchants pour la magie noire, Rémus sait que Lily l'aurait mieux prit mais quelques familles vouées à la magie blanche avaient aussi laissé entendre leur mécontentement. Le monde magique britannique était très fermé et acceptait mal les étrangers ce qu'étaient les nés moldus dans un certain sens. C'était cette xénophobie latente qui avait fait que Voldemort avait autant d'adeptes et Rémus était de la ferme opinion que si le Mage noir n'avait pas utilisé autant de violence pour parvenir à ses fins, nombreux auraient été ceux qui se serait rallié à sa cause.

Lily avait donc dû supporter le snobisme des membres du rang dans lequel elle s'était mariée et bien qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraitre, Rémus savait que ça l'avait blessé. Cependant, tout ça avait changé quand Alex avait été nommé comme Sauveur du monde magique. Tous ses sorciers et sorcières qui l'avaient regardé de haut voulaient maintenant à tout prix rentré dans ces bonnes grâces pour pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une minute avec le Survivant. Et puis, les gens pensaient aussi que seul deux sorciers assez puissants pouvaient concevoir un enfant si puissant qu'il pouvait survivre au sortilège de mort. La seule chose positive que Rémus avait pu voir dans toute cette affaire c'était que certains sang purs n'étaient plus aussi enclin à sous-estimer les nés moldus. Mais Harry avait dû en payer les frais. En toute honnêteté, la négligence des Potter envers Harry avait commencé bien avant le trente et un octobre. Elle c'était juste intensifiée à la suite des évènements qui se déroulèrent cette nuit-là. Harry avait totalement disparu derrière l'ombre de son frère. La presse avait même oublié son existence et Lily et James n'arrangeaient pas la situation en ne se montrant que très rarement voire jamais en public avec leur plus jeune fils. Et puis le fait que ses parents croient qu'il était Cracmol n'aidait en rien Harry. Comment Lily pouvait accepter un fils qui mettrait en péril son standing dans les rangs des sangs purs qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à accéder ? Comment James pouvait reconnaître un fils qui mettrait à mal sa virilité ?

Rémus n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui était advenu de ses amis. Et il redoutait tellement de perdre son sang-froid qu'il avait fini par ne plus essayer de discuter de ce sujet avec ses « amis ». A dire vrai, si ce n'était pour Harry, Rémus n'aurait plus jamais remis les pieds à Merwyn Meadow.

-o-

La journée c'était merveilleusement bien déroulée. Il avait soufflé ses bougies avec Alex après avoir été poussé vers l'énorme gâteau par son parrain malgré le regard noir que son jumeau lui avait lancé et James qui observait la scène avec un air mécontent. Il avait ensuite ouvert ses cadeaux à l'écart de la foule qui s'était empressé autour de son jumeau et de sa pile de cadeau. De ses parents, il avait reçu les vêtements habituels et impersonnels, un mini kit d'archéologie de la part de Sirius, un livre sur les créatures magiques de Rémus et un médaillon de la part de Padma. Des morceaux taillés de ce qu'il pensait être de l'apatite étaient positionnés pour former la lettre « H » sur la face argentée du médaillon. Il était assez fin, de forme ovale et très léger. Quand Harry l'ouvrit, il y vit un miroir.

-C'est pour communiquer, expliqua Padma après avoir vu son air confus. J'en ai un moi aussi. Il suffit juste de dire mon prénom au miroir et mon médaillon commencera à chauffer. Oncle Rémus m'a aidé avec les sorts !

Harry regarda à nouveau le médaillon. Une façon toute à eux de communiquer à tous moments de la journée !

-Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda Padma, anxieuse face à son silence.

-Je l'adore ! s'exclama-t-il, jetant ses bras autour de son coup.

Il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire après quelques secondes et se sépara de son amie, son visage aussi pourpre que le sien.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il timidement.

Rémus s'empêcha de rire aux éclats. Vraiment, les enfants de leur âge étaient tellement mignons !

Ce ne fut pas très longtemps après l'ouverture des cadeaux que les invités commencèrent petit à petit à partir, Padma restant aussi longtemps que possible avant que sa mère ne l'oblige à partir avec sa sœur. Rémus quand à lui ne pouvait pas rester très longtemps après la fin de la fête lui aussi, devant se lever tôt le lendemain pour le petit travail saisonnier qu'il avait réussi à acquérir. Même si le départ des deux personnes qu'il appréciait le plus avaient été obligé de s'en aller, la bonne humeur d'Harry n'en pâtit pas beaucoup. En effet, il était toujours sur un petit nuage après ce qu'il estimait être son meilleur anniversaire à ce jour. Bien sûr, comme tout allez bien pour lui pour une fois, il fallait qu'un incident se produise.

La plupart des invités étaient partis, mais il restait toujours les Weasley qui était assez proches des Potter, qui malgré leur pauvreté étaient considérés comme assez respectable car ils étaient d'une longue lignée de sangs purs et qu'ils étaient l'archétype de la famille « blanche » par excellence. Les plus âgés des frères jouaient à une partie de quidditch avec Sirius tandis qu'Alex et Ron jouaient aux Bavboules avec Ginny en spectatrice. Ils jouaient au salon où les adultes prenaient un café. Harry lisait un livre assis confortablement dans un fauteuil à l'écart. Après avoir passé la journée entouré par des gens, il n'avait pas très envie de retourner dans le silence de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas être seul, même si cela voulait dire qu'il devait rester dans la présence de son idiot de frère.

Alex était en train de perdre spectaculairement la partie malgré ses tricheries évidentes, et en ayant eu assez, Harry se concentra et fit léviter le Bouchon baveux. Alex avait été tellement surpris de voir la petite boule flotter sous son nez qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Maman ! Papa ! Regardez, je fais voler le Bouchon ! s'écria Alex.

Les adultes cessèrent alors toute conversation pour observer le coin où les enfants étaient en train de jouer et oui, le Bouchon planait bien au-dessus du sol.

-Oh mon chérie tu as réussi ! s'exclama Lily. Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Elle le prit dans ses bras et James lui fit une tape dans le dos. A dire vrai, ils étaient un peu surpris, Alex, pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant un simple bébé, n'avait montré aucun signe de magie accidentelle et ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Alors se petit spectacle était un soulagement.

-Mais…Maman, c'est moi qui ai lévité le Bouchon, informa Harry après avoir observé la situation bouche bée, bien que s'accaparer le mérite d'un autre n'aurait pas dû le surprendre venant de son frère.

Lily et James se tournèrent alors vers lui comme s'ils venaient de remarquer qu'il était là, la première fronçait les sourcils, l'autre lui jetait un regard noir.

-Harry, ce n'est pas bien de mentir, le sermonna Lily. Ton frère a fait cette magie tu devrais être fière de lui.

James ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer son fils, la mâchoire serrée. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Weasley qui observait la situation, un air confus sur leur visage et leur demanda poliment de partir. Ils acquiescèrent et rassemblèrent leurs enfants. Avant de partir par voie de Cheminette, le couple Weasley lança un dernier regard inquiet vers les Potter. S'ils avaient su ce qui allait advenir du plus jeune Potter, peut-être ne seraient-ils pas partis aussi docilement.

Quand le dernier de ses invités eu quitté la maison, James se tourna vers Harry :

- Comment peux-tu m'humilier de la sorte devant mes invités ? Tu ne peux pas faire de la magie alors cesse de prétendre le contraire !

- Mais je…, tenta Harry.

-Ça suffit ! s'exclama son père. Tu es un Cracmol, tu m'entends ? Un bon à rien de Cracmol ! Et un Cracmol ne peut pas faire de la magie! Mets-toi ça bien dans le crâne ! Maintenant monte dans ta chambre.

-Oui monsieur.

Harry monta dans sa chambre, survolant presque les escaliers dans sa hâte et se jeta sur son lit. C'était tellement injuste ! Pourquoi ses parents ne le croyaient jamais ? Pourquoi ils ne l'aimaient pas autant qu'Alex ?

Harry sanglotait depuis un bon moment déjà avant qu'il ne commença à entendre la voix de son père. James était en colère et quand il était en colère, ce n'était jamais bon pour Harry.

Il sécha rapidement ses larmes et descendit voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était obstiné à ne pas être pris de court par ce que ses parents préparaient pour lui.

Il se retrouva donc aplatit sur le plancher devant la porte du salon :

-…ne peut pas continuer ! s'exclama James. Comme si être Cracmol n'était pas assez humiliant, il faut qu'il s'approprie les mérites des autres !

Les planches grinçaient et Harry supposa que son père faisait les cent pas.

-Tu t'imagines si ça c'était passé quand tout le monde était encore là ? Je n'aurais pas pu regarder les autres dans les yeux après ça. Mon fils, incapable de faire de la magie et doublé d'un menteur !

Harry essaya de ne pas laisser les mots de son père le toucher, vraiment, mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon et l'approbation de son père comptait encore beaucoup à ses yeux. Chaque mot prononcé était comme des coups de poignards assénés à son pauvre petit cœur. Son père n'avait pas foi en lui, et pire encore, avait honte de son propre fils.

-Il faut l'envoyer quelque part, déclara James avec finalité.

-Tu veux dire dans un orphelinat ? Questionna Lily, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Non, tu ne comptes pas envoyer un de mes enfants dans ses endroits horribles ! Harry à ses défauts mais je suis sûre que…

-Non, il ne peut pas rester, dit James catégoriquement. On peut l'envoyer chez ta sœur…Philippa ?

-Pétunia.

-Oui, Pétunia. Elle a un fils du même âge qu'Alex, non ?

Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête hésitant, ne sachant pas où cela allait mener.

-Et bien c'est parfait ! On l'enverra là-bas avec ta sœur et sa famille, comme ça il pourra apprendre à vivre comme un moldu.

Lily n'était pas sûre qu'elle aimait ce plan. Bien sûr, elle ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec Harry, et le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec lui la rendait mal à l'aise, mais c'était toujours son fils, elle l'avait porté et mis au monde et c'était dur de s'imaginer l'envoyer vivre loin d'elle et ne probablement plus jamais le revoir comme le sous entendait James. Cependant, son mari avait de bons arguments. Harry n'e pouvait pas pratiquer la magie et elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse en enviant son frère pour tous ce qu'il pouvait faire, ce qui avait apparemment déjà commencé à se produire. Il n'en deviendrait qu'amer et commencerait à le détester, à tous les détester pour ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Personne ne poserait beaucoup de questions non plus quand à sa soudaine disparition, mis à part les Weasley qui avaient assisté à la scène, mais eux aussi viendrait à voir leur logique. Le reste du monde connaissait à peine l'existence d'Harry et leur réputation ne serait pas ternie. Tout le monde y gagnait.

-Tu as raison, dit-elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

James lui fit un sourire triomphant avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Derrière la porte, Harry commença à s'éloigner, le choque et l'effroi clairement visible sur son visage. Le pire s'était enfin produit : ses parents avaient enfin décidés de se débarrasser de lui.


	2. The Man in the Pink Suit

**Edit **: _09/06/2013_

**Chapitre 2** : The Man In The Pink Suit

La journée du lendemain avait été très pénible pour Harry. Ses parents n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de leur décision de l'abandonner et ne le ferai probablement pas, mais comme il connaissait son père, maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il ne voudrait pas procrastiner. C'est pourquoi Harry avait mis tout ce à quoi il tenait dans le sac à dos sans fond que quelqu'un avait offert à Alex et que celui-ci avait jeté. Il y avait la boîte où se trouvait sa collection de pierres, ces livres préférés, son kit d'archéologie, le loup en peluche qu'il avait reçu pour son deuxième anniversaire de son parrain et des vêtements.

Quand il eut fini, il sortit son médaillon de sous son T-shirt et prononça le nom de Padma.

-Salut, dit-il, d'un air morose.

-Hey, pourquoi est tu si triste ? Demanda Padma.

-On peut se retrouver à la cabane ? Je t'expliquerai.

-Ok, à tout de suite.

Harry habitant le plus près de l'endroit où avait été construite la cabane arriva en premier, mais Padma ayant pris son vélo arriva tout de même assez rapidement.

Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment, Padma laissant le temps à Harry de dire ce qui le perturbait sans le questionner.

-Mes parents m'envoient vivre chez ma tante.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Padma surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-Hier, après la fête, j'ai fait de la magie mais Alex a dit à tout le monde que c'était lui et mes parents ont crû que je mentais quand je leur ai dit que c'était faux, expliqua Harry. Ils croient que je suis cracmol. Et maintenant ils vont m'envoyer chez la sœur moldue de ma mère.

Padma prit la main d'Harry, la serrant dans la sienne, essayant de lui donner du réconfort. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle pouvait faire pour arranger les choses.

-On se parlera tous les jours avec les miroirs, promit-elle. On sera toujours amis et quand on sera assez grand, on ira à Poudlard tous les deux et on explorera le château et on lira tous les livres de la bibliothèque. On se reverra, je te le promets !

Elle le prit dans ses bras, ses yeux aussi brillants que les siens. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'embarras qu'ils avaient ressenti la veille, ils ne cherchaient juste qu'à se réconforter l'un l'autre.

Ils restèrent ensuite assis en silence, main dans la main, profitant ensemble pour une dernière fois des bruits de la nature dans le bosquet, de la vue qu'offrait leur cabane et tout simplement de la présence de l'autre. Ce n'était que près d'une heure plus tard qu'ils quittèrent leur chère cabane, se disant un dernier au revoir avant que chacun ne poursuive son chemin.

Harry rentra dans ce qu'il ne pouvait plus appeler sa maison la tête baissée et fut aussitôt accosté par son père :

-Où était tu passé ?! Je t'ai cherché partout !

Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules sans relever la tête et James laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant de lui ordonner de monter dans la chambre et de faire son sac, lui demandant d'inclure des vêtements et ces affaires de toilette. Harry monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot, même si son sac était déjà prêt.

Il passa en revu une dernière fois la pièce qui était devenu son sanctuaire pendant ces dernières années et il sentit les larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici, la maison de son enfance, il le savait. Malgré les temps malheureux, la négligence de ses parents, c'était ici où il avait grandi.

-Harry ! Appela son père.

Et celui-ci sécha ses larmes. Il était temps de partir.

-o-

Ils étaient partis en transplanant aussitôt qu'Harry était descendu. Sa mère n'était même pas là pour lui dire au revoir. Harry jeta des regards curieux autour de lui tandis que son père le guidait d'un pas pressé, une main sur son épaule. La rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était très fade selon Harry. Les maisons n'avaient aucune personnalité. Elles avaient toutes la même couleur crème, les mêmes jardins bien tondus et les mêmes haies méticuleusement taillées. Son père s'arrêta devant celle qui arborait le numéro 4 et frappa à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme dont la largeur égalait la hauteur apparut dans l'encadrement. Il avait une grosse moustache en brosse et des cheveux blond sale.

-Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant imperceptiblement un pas en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Dursley, répondit James avec une moue dédaigneuse avant de s'avancer, s'invitant à l'intérieur.

Le dénommé Dursley le laissa passer, bouche bée. Il n'avait pas revu le mari de sa belle-sœur depuis que ses beaux-parents leur avaient mis la pression pour qu'ils aillent à leur mariage. Cela avait été une expérience horrible. Ces bons à riens les avaient regardé de haut, lui Vernon Dursley, citoyen respectable qui gagnait honnêtement son argent ! Ces monstres leur avaient aussi joué des tours avec leurs bouts de bois, transformant leurs couverts en insectes et faisant apparaitre des vers dans leurs assiettes. Vernon s'était juré qu'il n'interagirait plus jamais de sa vie avec un de ces monstres de foire. Et voilà que Potter apparaissait sur son perron et s'invitait dans sa maison ! Il suivit l'homme dans le salon, ne voulant pas le laissé seul dans sa maison, qui sait ce qu'il y ferait ? Il ne remarqua pas le petit garçon qui le suivit silencieusement, et qui, tandis qu'il s'installait sur le divan alors que Potter avait pris sa place sur son fauteuil favoris, préféra rester debout près de la porte.

Avant que Vernon puisse commencer à interroger Potter sur les raisons de sa venue, sa femme Pétunia entra dans la pièce :

-Vernon, qui a sonné ?

Pétunia était une femme avec un très long cou, ce qui lui était très utile pour espionner ses voisins par-dessus leur haie. Si son coup lui donnait des airs de girafe, ses autres traits étaient tout aussi animaliers, comme ceux de son visage qui lui donnaient une ressemblance au cheval.

-Toi ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant James. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans notre maison ?

-Tsk tsk, fit James. Quelle manière horrible de saluer ton beau-frère Pétunia.

Pétunia ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer d'un regard noir, les lèvres pincées. Son mari suivait l'échange sans dire un mot, assit sur le canapé. Potter n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa propre question après tout.

-Très bien, continua James. Je suis venu vous demander un petit service dirons-nous. Je veux que vous preniez Harry.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Vernon.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? questionna Pétunia. Il est de ton genre, un monstre !

-Je vous donnerai de l'argent, répondit James avant d'ajouter avec un rictus dégouté : Et il n'est pas de notre « genre », il n'a pas de magie.

Ceci sembla décontenancer Pétunia qui fut arrêté en plein élan et elle regarda James avec suspicion.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que nous allons prendre ton argent sale Potter ? cracha Vernon.

Pétunia posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Elle avait observé le petit garçon dans le coin et il semblait inoffensif.

-Très bien, déclara-t-elle. Très bien, nous allons le prendre mais il est hors de question que vous remettez les pieds ici un jour, toi et tes semblables.

James rit jaune.

-Oh ne vous en faites pas pour ça, les rassura-t-il. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec vous non plus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous signiez ces papiers, ils vous donneront la garde d'Harry et feront de vous ses tuteurs légaux.

Pétunia prit les papiers et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges, les signa et les donna à Vernon qui, après avoir lancé un long regard à sa femme, en fit autant.

-Très bien, maintenant tu peux t'en allez ! déclara Pétunia.

James fit un duplicata des papiers et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière, il ne regarda pas une seule fois dans la direction de Harry. Il ne dit pas au revoir.

L'image de James Potter disparaissant avec un léger _pop!_avant même que la porte du numéro 4 se soit fermé était une image qui hanterait Harry toute sa vie.

-o-

La vie chez les Dursley n'était pas si différente de celle qu'Harry menait chez les Potters, à part qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Padma tous les jours. Il passait la plupart de son temps seul, enfermé dans la chambre d'ami qui était devenu la sienne, à lire les livres qu'il avait ramené ou à parler avec Padma par le biais de son miroir. Il n'interagissait que très rarement avec les Dursleys, la majeure partie du temps étant pendant les repas qu'ils prenaient tous ensemble. Le quartier était très ennuyant, il n'y avait que du béton et des maisons. A part le parc qui n'était pas très loin de Privet Drive, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire pour un enfant aussi solitaire que lui. Cependant, il vint à regretter ses jours d'ennui. En effet, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où Tante Pétunia rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, lui apportant son linge. Il était allongé sur son lit et faisait léviter une bille qu'il avait trouvé lors de son exploration du quartier. Sa concentration fut interrompue quand sa tante laissa échapper un cri aigu.

-Il avait dit que tu n'étais pas un monstre ! cria-t-elle avant de s'enfuir de la chambre, laissant tomber son panier.

Harry ne revit sa tante que le soir quand son oncle fut rentré. Ils l'avaient regardé avec un air dégoûté sur le visage et lui avait ordonné de rassembler ses affaires. Harry pensait qu'ils allaient le mettre à la rue mais quand il redescendit, il vit son oncle se tenir debout devant la porte ouverte du placard sous l'escalier. Il ne daigna même pas parler à Harry, pointant le placard avec son indexe.

Harry y rentra à contrecœur, et aussitôt y fut il installé que la porte se referma derrière lui.

-C'est ici ta place maintenant, monstre !

Depuis ce jour-là, chaque jour passé au 4, Privet Drive était encore plus horrible que le précédent. Non seulement il dormait dans un placard à balais, et en plus toutes les corvées de la maison étaient sa seule responsabilité. Il devait se lever à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner dont il ne mangerait que les restes, il devait aussi s'occuper de la vaisselle, de la lessive, passer l'aspirateur, tondre la pelouse et bien sûr assurer la préparation de tous les repas. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter. Etant issu d'une famille de sang pur, il avait eu à son service des elfes de maison, les tâches ménagères étaient donc un concept totalement aliène pour lui. Cependant il avait vite dû apprendre, ne voulant pas faire face aux punitions que les Dursley avaient en réserve pour lui s'il n'accomplissait pas ses tâches à leur satisfaction. Harry avait mal rien qu'en repensant aux coups de ceintures que lui avait infligé Vernon quand il n'avait pas bien lavé sa voiture selon lui.

Oui sa vie était devenu un cauchemar depuis le jour où tante Pétunia avait découvert qu'il avait de la magie, mais ces soirées restaient toujours les meilleurs moments de sa journée. En effet, tapis dans son petit placard tandis que les Dursley étaient occupé à regarder la télé, Harry pouvait enfin discuter avec Padma en toute tranquillité. Il n'avait pas osé lui parler du changement d'attitude des Dursley, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour changer la situation. Néanmoins, ce fut justement une de ces conversations nocturnes qui lui sauva probablement la vie.

-o-

Tandis qu'il longeait la rue moldue, visiblement insouciant des regards ahuris que lui lançaient les gens qu'il croisait, Albus Dumbledore repensa à la lettre qu'il avait reçu la nuit précédente.

Le vieux mage s'apprêtait à se retirer dans ses quartiers pour la nuit quand un hibou apparut à sa fenêtre. Il avait prit le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la lettre de l'animal et l'avait posée sur son bureau avec ses autres correspondances mises en attente. Mais le hibou avait refusé de partir et Albus avait finalement cédé, se rasseyant à son bureau. Il avait été surpris de voir le nom de l'expéditeur au bas de la missive. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du jeune Rémus, le loup-garou ayant préféré prendre le parti de son meilleur ami quand Albus avait exprimé son désaccord avec plusieurs des décisions que James avait prises concernant ses enfants. Le vieux directeur fut encore plus surpris quand il eut fini de lire la lettre. Sa décision fut prise assez rapidement. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se trouva sur Privet Drive par un beau dimanche d'aout, attirant les regards. Albus s'arrêta devant le numéro 4, sonna la porte et patienta, sifflotant l'air de l'hymne de Poudlard.

-Ah, Mrs Dursley !

-o-

Harry était en train d'arracher les mauvaises herbes quand il le vit. Il portait un costume rose foncé avec une cravate bleue cyan. Il avait aussi des bottes de cow-boy et sa longue barbe était coincée sous sa ceinture. Ses cheveux argentés restaient libre de flotter dans la légère brise du mois d'août. Ses yeux bleus électriques semblaient briller derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune qui étaient posée sur son nez aquilin.

Il lui fit un sourire éclatant et Harry lui sourit en retour avec hésitation.

Le vieux monsieur se dirigea vers lui et Harry s'efforça à ne pas paniquer. Sa mère leur avait toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler aux étrangers et surtout quand il n'y avait pas d'autres adultes avec eux. Mais l'homme au costume excentrique ne s'arrêta pas. Il passa devant lui et sonna à la porte.

Ce fut sa tante qui répondit à la porte et Harry vit ses yeux s'écarquillez à la vu du monsieur.

-Ah Mrs Dursley !

Elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour voir si personne n'avait vu l'homme étrange qui se tenait sur son perron. Elle l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

Harry fit le tour de la maison et se fraya un chemin à travers les parterres de fleur pour se positionner sous la fenêtre du salon qui était entre ouverte. Ce fut comme ça qu'il entendit une autre discussion qui changera sa vie à jamais.

8o8o8

-Tu sais que c'est mal d'écouter aux portes ?

Harry sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

-Je m'appelle Albus et toi c'est Harry, n'est ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler d'Albus Dumbledore, qui n'en avait pas entendu parler vraiment ? Il était aussi célèbre qu'Alex et Harry pensait que c'était en partie pour ça que son père n'appréciait pas le vieux directeur. James n'avait jamais dit un mot de bien sur le professeur mais Lily l'adorait, bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas quand James était dans les environs. Harry pensait que sa mère cachait beaucoup de chose à son père. C'était comme si James voulait contrôler ses moindres pensées et que le seul moment où elle pouvait être elle-même c'était quand il n'était pas là. Il semblait à Harry que sa mère cherchait tellement à s'intégrer dans le monde des sorciers qu'elle en laissait derrière qui elle était vraiment. Mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire de toute faaçon.

Harry prit la main que le professeur lui tendait et se releva. Son parrain lui avait toujours dit que si jamais il avait besoin d'aide un jour et qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lui fournir cette aide, il pourrait toujours aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Peut être que son oncle lui faisait confiance, mais Harry n'était pas près à en faire autant. Après tout, il était bien le meilleur ami de son père, le même père qu'il avait abandonné dans ce trou sans même regarder en arrièr. Mais Harry savait que vivre avec Dumbledore serait cent fois mieux que vivre avec les Dursley.

-o-

Albus attendait le petit garçon dans le hall d'entrée pendant que celui-ci rassemblait ses affaires. Il était heureux que Rémus l'aie contacté car il ne savait pas ce que serait devenu Harry s'il avait continué à vivre à Privet Drive. Les quelques jours qu'il avait passé ici avait déjà été assez horrible et Albus s'efforça de contenir sa colère. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait par dessus tout c'était le mauvais traitement que des enfants subissaient des personnes qui étaient censé les protéger et leur donner de l'amour.

Harry réapparu, son petit sac sur le dos. Il ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière lui quand ils quittèrent le numéro 4 et qu'ils disparurent dans la ruelle entre l'épicerie et le café.

Ils atterrirent devant ce qui ressemblait à une cabane au beau milieu de nulle part. La forêt entourait toute la maison et il ne semblait qu'il n'y avait aucune civilisation à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Bienvenue au Bungalow, Harry, bienvenue à la maison.


	3. Meeting With a Potions Master

_Edit__ : 09/06/2013_

Chapitre 3: Meeting With a Potions Master

Harry était assis sur le lit de sa chambre au Bungalow. Au début, il avait été assez surpris. La chambre était vivement décorée et même sa chambre chez les Potter ne ressemblait en rien à celle-ci. Les quatre murs représentaient ce qu'Harry pensaient être le parc de Poudlard. Sur un mur il y avait le lac avec la forêt sur le côté qui continuait sur un autre mur. On pouvait aussi voir ce qu'il supposait être la cabane d'Hagrid. Un chemin menait vers le château qui trônait au sommet d'une colline et le Saule Cogneur était dessiné sur un coin du mur près de la fenêtre, ses branches s'étendant jusqu'au plafond qui représenté le ciel.

Le professeur Dumbledore, ou Papy Al, comme il voulait qu'Harry l'appelle, lui avait expliqué qu'il était enchanté pour imiter les différentes phases du soleil dans la journée et le scintillement des étoiles la nuit. Il lui avait aussi dit que la peinture était magique et qu'il ne devait pas être surpris si le décor bougeait. Après ce commentaire, Harry avait remarqué qu'en effet, les feuilles des arbres semblaient danser sous une brise inexistante et que de temps à autre un lapin faisait son apparition.

La chambre était simplement meublée. Un simple lit une place en bois vernis était positionnée contre le mur représentant la Forêt Interdite, en face de Poudlard et parallèle à la fenêtre. Il y avait une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit et une lampe était posée sur les deux tables. Pour les allumées ils suffisaient de dire _Lumos_ et _Nox_ pour les éteindre. Il y avait une malle au pied du lit et quand Harry l'ouvrit après y avoir été poussé par le vieux sorcier, il y découvrit des jouets et ils étaient tous à lui. Harry n'en avait jamais eu autant. Ses parents –surtout Lily, car James avait pour habitude de tout faire pour oublier son existence- semblaient avoir oublié que lui aussi aimait jouer et avait pris son amour pour la lecture comme excuse. Mais le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas oublié qu'Harry était toujours un enfant et lui avait offert des jouets, et des livres aussi à en juger par la bibliothèque qui siégeait à côté du petit bureau. Une grande armoire se trouvait sur le mur et était encore vide mais le professeur Dumbledore avait promis qu'ils iraient à Diagon Alley afin d'acheter le nécessaire pour la remplir. Cela semblait assez surprenant pour Harry que tout soit prêt pour l'accueillir, jusqu'à la décoration mais qu'il n'y ait pas de vêtements. Mais Harry laissa tomber le sujet, supposant que l'armoire était vide car le professeur n'avait pas ses mensurations.

Harry pensait que la chambre était vraiment parfaite. Et même si on enlevait les murs enchantés, la malle de jouets et la mini bibliothèque, c'était quand même une chambre avec un vrai lit, ce qui était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait eu droit chez les Dursley.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait aussi fait visiter le reste Bungalow. Il y avait en tout six pièces : le salon (qui servait aussi de salle à manger), la cuisine, trois chambres et deux salles de bain. Tout était décoré avec goût bien qu'il n'y eu rien d'extravagant. Des couleurs chaude comme le bordeaux et le marron donnait au thème cabane dans les bois un ton convivial et accueillant.

Harry avait eu sa seconde surprise, la première étant sa chambre, quand, après lui avoir indiqué la porte de sa chambre, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas entrer dans la seconde chambre sauf si on lui en donnait la permission. Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi le professeur lui avait dit cela, il avait pensé que la chambre était une chambre d'ami et elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt pour lui. Le vieux directeur lui avait expliqué qu'elle appartenait au troisième habitant du Bungalow et que celui-ci chérissait beaucoup son intimité. Harry le regarda s'éloigner de la porte de sa nouvelle chambre avec le conseil de se familiariser avec ses nouveaux jouets sans que celui-ci ne remarque l'appréhension qui commençait à gagner le jeune sorcier. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà une personne étrange et étrangère certes, mais une personne qui semblait bien l'apprécier. Il fallait maintenant gagner la sympathie d'une autre personne !

-o-

Severus Rogue transplana devant le Bungalow. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines en Italie à la conférence de la Guilde des Maitres de Potions qui avait lieu tous les trois ans. Il y serait resté plus longtemps si Albus ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir aussitôt que possible. Cela semblait être urgent alors Severus avait fait ses valises aussitôt que la conférence fut finit.

Quand il rentra dans le Bungalow, il entendit des voix. L'une était sans aucun doute celle d'Albus et l'autre était plus aigüe. Elle ressemblait à une voix d'enfant et quand Severus rentra dans la pièce, ses pires craintes prirent formes. Là, à genou sur le tapis, des figurines à la main, se trouvaient un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux en bataille. Et quand celui –ci releva la tête après avoir entendu le bruit de ses pas, Severus pu voir des yeux couleur émeraude d'une intensité surprenante, et qu'il n'avait vu que chez une seule personne auparavant.

Harry Potter était le dernier enfant qu'il s'attendait à voir ici, au Bungalow. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais le petit sorcier était toujours aussi pâle et avait toujours la même silhouette fine et presque délicate. Mais c'était ses yeux qui trahissaient son identité. Severus avait pendant longtemps pensé que les yeux de Lily étaient exceptionnel, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le bambin qui jouait calmement avec ses pieds dans son berceau, laissant échapper de temps à autre des rires amusés tandis que son frère braillait dans les bras de sa mère. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois qu'il vit Harold Aurelius Potter. La dernière jusqu'à ce jour.

Après avoir détaché son regard du petit garçon, Severus se tourna vers Albus qui le fixait depuis le début, évaluant sa réaction.

Albus soupira et demanda à Harry d'aller dans sa chambre, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire après avoir senti la tension monter dans la pièce.

-J'espère que Potter junior ne séjourne que brièvement ici, questionna Severus, bien que son ton n'ai rien d'interrogateur, penchant presque vers le menaçant.

-Eh bien…non, informa Dumbledore en prenant un air contrit. Il va rester ici pour le reste de l'été, et tous les étés à venir. En fait il sera toujours avec moi parce que j'ai sa garde. Je suis son tuteur maintenant.

Severus resta abasourdi. Sûrement, il avait mal entendu ?

-Potter vous a donné la garde de son fils ? répéta-t-il. Volontairement ?

-Ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça, répondit Dumbledore.

Et Dumbledore lui raconta la sordide histoire. L'abandon des Potter, le mauvais traitement des Dursley envers Harry et comment il avait décidé de prendre la garde du petit garçon après avoir reçu une lettre de Rémus Lupin la veille. Le loup-garou qui n'était pas dans le pays quand ses très chers amis avaient décidé de mettre leur propre fils à la porte avait reçu un hibou alarmant de la part d'une amie du garçon. Lupin avait au moins eu le bon sens de vérifier si les dires de la jeune sorcière étaient plus que des histoires de la part d'une enfant qui se faisait trop de souci pour son ami. Il s'était donc rappelé qu'Arabella Figg vivait près des Dursley et lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur le garçon. La cracmole lui avait rapporté les agissements de la famille de moldus et ses observations confirmaient bien les craintes de la jeune sorcière.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir décidé de prendre sa garde vous-même ? s'étonna Severus. Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper d'un enfant. Et tout ceci est très clairement une décision bien trop hâtive.

Dumbledore tripota sa barbe et refusa de regarder Severus dans les yeux. Cela lui donna un mauvais pressentiment.

-J'espérais pouvoir te le confier quand je serais absent, révéla le vieux directeur.

Le Maître des potions le fixa longtemps du regard, consterné, avant de reprendre la parole :

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez décidé de prendre l'enfant sans me consulter et vous vous attendez à ce que je sois sa baby-sitter ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix Severus, répliqua Dumbledore. Qu'aurai-je dû faire, le laisser là-bas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il doit bien avoir une famille dans le monde magique qui l'aurait l'accepter.

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit Dumbledore en soupirant. James ne veut pas d'Harry dans le monde magique, et puis si on apprenait qu'il avait abandonné son fils, ça ternirait sa réputation. Qu'adviendrait-il d'Harry quand James aura fait de son mieux pour détruire la famille qui l'accueillera ?

Severus se leva et fit les cent pas. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, Dumbledore avait raison. James Potter avait gagné beaucoup d'influence depuis que son fils avait été nommé le Survivant. Il avait utilisé tous les moyens possibles pour monter dans les rangs du Ministère de la magie jusqu'à ce qu'on le nomme Chargé des Relations Interdépartementales, un poste qui avait un semblant de pouvoir sur tous les départements. Et bien sûr Lupin ne pouvait pas avoir la garde de l'enfant avec son « petit » problème.

Dumbledore était à ce jour la seule personne qui avait plus d'influence que Potter Senior, ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur choix.

-Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un long moment. Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je participe à son éducation.

Sur ces mots, Severus quitta la pièce, s'efforçant de ne pas remarquer le sourire qui était apparu sur le visage de Dumbledore.

-o-

Harry était dans sa chambre en train de jouer, espérant que ça le distrairait assez pour l'empêcher d'aller écouter aux portes. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était au Bungalow, et ces quelques jours faisaient partie des meilleurs jours de sa vie.

Il avait été méfiant au début mais Papy Al avait été patient avec lui, gagnant sa confiance peu à peu. Il répondait à toutes ses questions sans montrer aucun signe d'irritation et voulait bien jouer avec lui, après qu'Harry ait dépassé sa timidité et osé lui demander. Il lui racontait des histoires avant d'aller se coucher, quelque chose qu'Harry ne se rappelait pas voir ses parents faire, en tout cas pas pour lui.

Harry n'avait jamais eu l'attention complète d'un adulte, à part Rémus mais malgré le fait qu'Harry adorait son parrain, il n'était pas vraiment la figure parentale dont il avait besoin.

Dumbledore, lui, semblait l'être, et pouvoir compter sur un adulte qui était responsable de vous était une sensation enivrante. Mais Harry avait peur que tout cela prenne fin avec l'arrivée du Maître des Potions. Oh, Harry avait entendu de nombreuses choses sur lui, la plupart d'entre elles étaient mauvaises. Severus Rogue était allé à Poudlard avec ses parents et étaient la cible préférée des Maraudeurs. Harry avait grandi en entendant James narrer avec fierté les différents mauvais tours que lui et ses amis avaient joués à Rogue.

Harry n'était pas impressionné mais Alex avait bu ses paroles et avait juré à son père qu'il prendrait la relève une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. C'était comme ça qu'Harry avait compris pourquoi le surnom de son frère était Bambi.

Harry, quand à lui, admirait Rogue. Il était le plus jeune Maître de la Guilde depuis plus d'un siècle et Harry louait secrètement sa ténacité et son obstination. S'il avait pu réussir là où nombreux avaient échoué, sans jamais être dévié de son chemin dans un environnement aussi hostile, rien ne disait qu'Harry n'y arriverait pas.

Mais Harry savait que si lui admirait le Maître des Potions, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de celui-ci. Il savait que la haine que son père ressentait pour Rogue était réciproque et il avait peur que celui-ci projette cette haine sur lui.

L'appréhension qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait appris qu'un autre adulte vivait au Bungalow avait triplé quand il en apprit l'identité et il vivait dans la peur constante que le Maître des Potions ne réussit à convaincre Papy Al de le renvoyer chez les Dursley.

-o-

Le dîner au Bungalow était pour la première fois depuis une semaine, une affaire tranquille. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux que faisaient les couverts quand ils s'entrechoquaient et les demandes à voix basse de passer le sel.

Après dix minutes passées dans le silence, Dumbledore décida de prendre les choses en main :

-Alors Severus, comment s'est passé la conférence ?

Rogue lança un regard noir à Dumbledore avant de répondre :

-Cela s'est passé aussi bien que je l'espérais. Maître Giuseppe a reconnu que ma thèse sur la potion Tue-Loup était solide mais qu'elle avait encore besoin d'expérimentations.

-Je suis très heureux de l'apprendre, bien que je ne sois pas surpris. Tu es un jeune homme très talentueux après tout.

Rogue fit la grimace et baissa la tête, faisant mine de se concentrer sur son assiette mais on pouvait voir, malgré le voile que constituait ses cheveux, qu'il rougissait.

-Harry est très intéressé par les potions, lui aussi, informa Dumbledore.

Harry, surprit par la déclaration qui semblait être sortie de nulle part, leva la tête. Il s'était efforcé de rester en dehors de la discussion et de garder la tête baissée, une leçon durement apprise et qui lui avait beaucoup servie quand il était encore chez les Dursley.

Rogue fixa Harry d'un regard inquisiteur et celui-ci s'empressa d'élaborer :

-Je préfère les ingrédients. Je veux dire que les réactions entre les différents ingrédients sont plus intéressantes. Mais j'ai jamais fait de potions alors je ne peux pas savoir. Mais je me suis entraîner à bien hacher et émincer, mais Pinkie dit que ma technique manque encore de finesse.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu Desarte alors, Mr Potter ? questionna Rogue d'un ton moqueur, sachant très bien que l'auteur ne publiait que des articles assez avancés.

-Oui, mais même si je n'ai pas tout compris, c'était très intéressant. Surtout ses théories sur la durée pendant laquelle on peut rester sous le philtre de Mort-Vivante.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et inclina la tête. Harry eu la nette impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test et il semblait l'avoir réussi. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé même s'il savait qu'il n'avait gagné qu'une petite bataille et que c'était loin d'être terminé.


	4. Chapter 4: When All We Have Are Memories

Disclaimer : Cette histoire se base sur l'œuvre de JKR

N/A : Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires ! Avant de commencer, j'ai une question : dans quelle maison pensez-vous qu'Harry sera ? J'hésite beaucoup et j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis. Ce serait bien si vous me répondiez d'ici mardi prochain, merci !

Même si ce chapitre est assez cours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! )

**Chapitre 4 : When All We Have Are Memories**

Harry était en train de finir de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle quand il tomba dessus. C'était l'album photo que Papy Al lui avait offert pour Noël il y a 3 ans. Harry avait été un peu déprimé et Papy Al lui avait confectionné l'album avec des photos dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, surtout celles avec le Maître des Potions. Le directeur lui avait dit que si un jour il se sentait triste ou qu'il doutait que Severus et lui ne veuille pas de lui, il lui suffisait de regarder dans l'album et de se rappeler tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Harry ouvrit l'album et la première photo qu'il vit était une photo de lui et de Padma, souriant à la caméra, du maquillage sur le visage…

8o8o8

_Harry, Olivier Dubois et Charlie Weasley. __24 octobre 1987, Poudlard._

Harry avait été obligé d'aller à Poudlard après près d'un mois passé au Bungalow avec Papy Al et Mr Rogue. Ils travaillaient tous les deux à Poudlard et c'était beaucoup plus simple pour toutes les personnes concernées qu'Harry aille à Poudlard plutôt qu'il ne reste au Bungalow avec une nounou. De plus Harry avait formellement refusé de rester seul avec une étrangère.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva dans une des chambres des quartiers de Papy Al à Poudlard.

Cela fut difficile pour lui de s'adapter. Il se retrouvait dans un endroit inconnu et immense, et même sa chambre, qui était à la maison son refuge, ajoutait à son angoisse. Exit ses murs aux décors interactif et son plafond étoilé. Mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, c'était tous les adultes qui rodaient dans le couloir de l'école.

Cependant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent du 1er septembre, Harry apprit à connaître un peu mieux ses adultes et les trouva fort sympathiques. Alors quand son grand-père était trop occupé pour joué avec lui ou que Mr Rogue était trop prit par ses potions pour pouvoir transformer ses jeux en leçons, Harry allait ranger les serres Miss Chourave, aider Mr Hagrid à s'occuper des citrouilles ou encore jouer avec Mr Flitwick qui lui montrait toute sorte d'enchantements rigolo.

Les seules personnes dont il n'osait pas s'approcher étaient Mr Rusard, qui lui avait grogné dessus quand il avait essayé de lui offrir de l'aide, et Mrs McGonagall qui avait un air strict et qui semblait le regarder d'un œil mauvis à chaque fois qu'Harry la voyait.

Le reste de l'été se passa paisiblement et Harry était heureux, bien qu'il ne voyait pas Papy Al et Mr Rogue aussi souvent qu'il le voulait.

La première fois qu'il vit les élèves tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle, Harry était sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique. Il était assit à la Grande Table et tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Il avait prit refuge près de Mr Rogue et il en fut très content car un seul regard noir du professeur fut suffisant pour que les élèves dirigent leur attention ailleurs.

Après que la Répartition fut finie et que tous le monde ai fini de manger, Papy Al se leva pour faire son discours habituel :

-Une année commence encore à Poudlard et je vous souhaite encore la bienvenue. Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous rappeler que la Forêt Interdite, comme l'indique son nom, est toujours interdite. Vous retrouverez aussi la liste de tous les objets interdits au sein de l'établissement dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

Dumbledore se tourna alors vers Harry et lui demanda de se rapprocher :

-Vous aurez surement remarqué la présence d'Harry. Chers élèves de Poudlard, je vous présente Harry Dumbledore, mon petit fils. Je vous demande de le traiter avec respect et soin. Je n'hésiterais pas à sanctionner quiconque s'en prendrait à lui mais je suis sûr que vous allez tous bien vous entendre ! Sur ce bonne nuit !

Beaucoup avait prit les mots du Directeur et le traitaient avec déférence, comme s'il était une extension du professeur. Les seuls qui osaient l'approcher étaient les Gryffondor où Harry s'y était fait de nombreux ami dont les jumeaux Weasley, au grand dam de Mr Rogue.

Mais les personnes avec lesquelles il passait le clair de son temps étaient certainement Olivier Dubois et Charlie Weasley.

Harry avait toujours été fasciné par le Quidditch et se rendait sur le terrain dès qu'il y avait un entraînement et qu'il avait le temps entre ses cours à l'Ecole élémentaire de magie de Pré-au-Lard et ceux qu'il avait avec Mr Rogue.

C'est ainsi qu'il les rencontra. Ils l'avaient encerclé à la fin d'un entraînement et Harry avait eu peur qu'ils soient en colère mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce jour là, Charlie et Olivier avait trouvée une âme innocente avec laquelle partager leur amour pour le Quidditch et Harry, des mentors pour lui apprendre l'art du vol.

8o8o8

_Harry et Padma, huitième anniversaire. 31 juillet 1988, Le Bungalow._

Cela faisait déjà presque un an qu'Harry était arrivé au Bungalow et c'était la plus belle année de sa vie.

Il avait fait plein de nouvelles rencontres et avait apprit que lui aussi en valait la peine et qu'il n'était pas que le frère du Survivant. Les gens l'appréciaient pour lui et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas, comme les Serpentards c'était aussi pour lui-même. Il avait aussi apprit à faire confiance aux adultes même s'il se méfiait quand même de certains.

C'était le 31 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire mais Harry se promit de ne rien dire si Papy Al et Mr Rogue n'y faisait pas allusion. Il savait que ses tuteurs n'étaient pas du genre à oublier des choses comme celles là mais il ne voulait pas trop espérer. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu de vrai anniversaire auparavant.

Toute la matinée passa sans qu'aucun des deux adultes ne disent un mot et Harry s'efforça de cacher sa déception.

Il était en train de finir les exercices de grammaire que Mr Rogue lui avait donné quand celui-ci l'appela dans le jardin. Il eu le choc de sa vie quand il s'y rendit :

Là, dans le jardin, se trouvaient tous ces amis : Padma, Charlie, Olivier, les jumeaux Weasley, Mr Hagrid, Tata Pommy et Oncle Remus.

Harry sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ce n'étaient pas la centaine d'invités qu'il y avait aux anniversaires d'Alex, mais Harry savait qu'il comptait vraiment pour ces gens là et qu'il n'était pas juste un nom pour eux.

Harry vit les deux hommes sans quoi tous cela n'aurait pas était possible et se précipita vers eux. Il se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père :

-Merci, merci, merci.

8o8o8

_Harry et Severus. 13 novembre 1988, Poudlard._

Ca c'est passé pendant une de ses leçons de Potions. Ou plus précisément avant l'une de ces leçons. Mr Rogue était un peu en retard et Harry se trouvait donc seul dans son laboratoire de Potions. Il avait dû travailler dur pour obtenir ce privilège. Il y a un an, ses cours avaient encore lieu dans la salle de classe, comme tout le monde. Harry était tellement heureux d'avoir était jugé assez compétent pour pouvoir rentrer dans le laboratoire sacré du Maître des Potions.

Un flash de couleur attrapa son attention. C'était une potion qui semblait virevolter dans sa fiole où plusieurs couleurs se mélanger. Il grimpa sur un tabouret pour mieux voir et fut tout de suite hypnotisé par les mouvements qu'effectuait la potion. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

-Harry ?

Harry se tourna brusquement et le tabouret sur lequel il se tenait debout vacilla. Il essaya de se rattraper en s'accrochant à l'étagère mais cela ne servit qu'à entraîner celle-ci avec lui.

Harry apprendra plus tard que c'était des secrétions non diluées de Bandimon et de l'essence de belladone qui lui était tombés dessus avant que Mr Rogue n'arrête le trajet de l'étagère d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Tout ce qu'il savait sur le moment, c'était que sa peau était en feu.

Harry était allongé sur un lit dans l'Infirmerie. Il se demandait ce que Mr Rogue devait penser. Il ne l'autoriserait plus à rentrer dans son laboratoire, ça c'était sûre. Il refuserait même de lui donner des leçons ! Et s'il ne l'appréciait plus ? Harry avait mit tellement longtemps à traverser les barrières de l'homme taciturne et à gagner sa confiance !

C'était à ce moment là que l'objet de ses pensées fit son apparition :

-Mr Rogue ! Je suis tellement désolé !

-Mr Potter, je vois que vous allez mieux, dit-il d'une voix froide.

-S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en colère !

-Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles, vous avez trahit ma confiance.

Harry se jeta dans les bras du professeur et celui-ci s'efforça de ne pas basculer en arrière. Il était très surpris. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait jamais prit Harry dans ses bras.

-S'il te plaît papa, ne soit pas en colère avec moi !

Les sanglots s'entendaient dans la voix d'Harry et des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

-Chut, ça va aller, le rassura le professeur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Depuis ce moment, après qu'ils aient réglé leurs comptes, Mr Rogue devint Papa pour Harry et Harry fut assuré par son père, à chaque fois qu'il en doutait, que celui-ci l'aimait malgré ses erreurs.

8o8o8

Harry soupira et referma l'album. Il était temps de partir.

**Sahada**** – **Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je prévois de grandes choses pour Harry, des choses diverses et variées alors qui sait ?

**Elaelle**** – **Oh Jamesva récolter ce qu'il a semé mais pas forcément pour ce que tu crois ^^.

**stormtrooper2**** – **Rendez-vous au chapitre 5 )** !**

**fafa – **En fait je vais répondre à aucune de tes questions sinon je vais spoiler la fic. Désolée.

**yachiru-chan – **C'est évident !

**Gemini no Vanou**** – **haha Je croyais que c'était évident ! Ce sont les bottes de Rogue

**CyBer D'ArDant**** – **Oui je sais ! J'avais oublié que j'avais pas mit les ingrédients ! Mais je trouve que c'est un peu compliqué de changer les documents. J'y comprends rien ! En plus j'ai pas trop le temps alors j'essaierai de régler le problème plus tard.

**Elodie57**** – **Je suis d'abord une lectrice de fic et je suis très appréciative des auteurs qui publient au moins une fois par semaine. Par contre je ne pense pas que je publierai le mercredi tout le temps donc si je publie pas aujourd'hui, il faudra attendre jusqu'à samedi.

Merci encore à tous pour vos commentaires !

_**Chapitre suivant**_ : _Retour à Poudlard et rencontre avec les Potter_.


	5. Chapter 5 : We Meet Again

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire ce base sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling.

**N/A** : Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard ! Ces dernières semaines ont été assez chargée et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour écrire un nouveau chapitre. Et puis ce chapitre me paressez interminable ! Donc voilà le résultat pour ce long mois d'attente : un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude.

Here we go !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 5 : We Meet Again**

Harry était assis sur un banc du quai 9 ¾. Son père et lui était arrivés en avance pour éviter de se faire piétiner par la foule qui se précipitaient dans la gare juste avant que le train ne parte.

Son père était parti lui acheter du chocolat pour l'aider à calmer ses nerfs et Harry l'attendait.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry les vit. Il était vraiment impossible de les rater avec la foule de journalistes et d'autres sorciers s'agglutinait autour d'eux. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le Survivant commençait sa première année à Poudlard.

Ils n'avaient pas changé. James Potter avait toujours les mêmes lunettes rondes, les mêmes cheveux en bataille et la même posture arrogante de celui qui prenait tout pour acquis. Alex, lui, semblait suivre les pas de son père et se pavanait comme s'il était une sorte de royalité devant laquelle le monde devait se prosterner. Ses cheveux, autrefois auburn prenait un ton roux plus prononcé de jour en jour et sa silhouette légèrement enrobée témoignait d'une vie d'indulgence.

Lily Potter, quand à elle, était sa plus grande surprise. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Mais le plus frappant était ses yeux : ils avaient perdu leur éclat d'antan.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il s'était fait une opinion fixe de James Potter et de son fils mais il ne savait pas quoi penser de Lily. Elle l'avait abandonné certes, et Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de lui pardonner un jour mais il se rappelait aussi cette femme qui l'avait traité avec amour et délicatesse les rares fois où il avait pu l'avoir à lui seul. Et c'était peut-être pour ça que son geste l'avait le plus blessé, parce qu'il savait qu'il fut un temps où il comptait réellement pour elle.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il détourna son regard. Il vit son père s'approcher de lui, un air concerné sur le visage.

Harry se ressaisit. Il avait une vraie famille maintenant. Une famille qui l'aimait et qui se souciait de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin des Potter.

8o8o8

Harry et son père se dirigeait vers le train après que son père s'assura qu'il allait bien. Ils s'empressèrent de passer devant les Potter pour éviter toute confrontation mais son père ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier regard dédaigneux en direction des Potter. Malheureusement, James le vit :

-Ah Servilus Rogue ! Quelle horreur de te voir !

-Potter, répondit Severus, la voix froide et le visage impassible. Toujours aussi immature à ce que je vois.

Potter grinça des dents, furieux que Severus n'ait pas répondu comme il espérait et que par-dessus le marché, il l'insulte. Il se tourna alors vers Harry, qui était partiellement caché derrière la cape de son père qui avait le bras autour de son épaule.

-Et tu as procréé ! Quelle abomination ! Qui voudrait avoir un enfant avec toi ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la même question, mais je suis sur que tu me recracheras le même discours pompeux que tu fais avaler à tes admirateurs écervelés –dont je ne fait pas parti. Viens Henry, ne perdons pas notre temps avec ces gens là.

Sur ces mots, Severus et son fils leur tournèrent le dos et ils se dirigèrent vers le train dans lequel ils montèrent tout les deux. Severus aida Harry à trouver un compartiment vide qui n'était pas trop loin de celui des professeurs.

Depuis qu'il était devenu professeur à Poudlard, c'était la première fois que Severus s'était dévoué pour chaperonner le voyage vers le château. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que son fils prenait le Poudlard Express et il voulait être sûr que tout ce passe bien.

Bientôt, il était temps de partir et tous les élèves embarquèrent. Harry fut rejoint par Padma et après s'être assuré qu'ils le contacteraient s'ils avaient besoins de quelque chose, Severus prit congé.

8o8o8

Ils attendaient tous avec impatience et effroi leur Répartition. Harry avait l'estomac noué. Il savait bien que son père et son grand-père serait heureux avec le choix du Choipeau magique mais il ne voulait toujours pas les décevoir.

Harry savait qu'il serait l'un des premiers à être réparti alors il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre son nom après ceux de Dobbs, Victor et de Dorny, Jonathan :

-Dumbledore-Rogue, Henry.

Harry s'avança et entendit les murmures de quelques premières années. Ils avaient tous entendu la rumeur selon laquelle il était le fils de l'effrayant Professeur Rogue après que celui-ci aie réduit en pleurs un troisième année qui avait essayé de se venger d'Harry pour l'avoir battu et humilié à un match de Quidditch amical organisé à la fin de l'année passée.

Autant dire que tout le monde s'était vite rendu compte qu'Harry était intouchable puisque il était protégé par l'abominable Severus Rogue, sans parler de la plupart ses Serpentard qui agissaient par loyauté, des jumeaux Weasley et quelques sixièmes et septièmes années.

En plus de ça, apprendre qu'il avait des liens de parentés avec le grand Albus Dumbledore, c'était vraiment enfoncer le clou.

Harry lança un dernier regard à son père et son grand-père avant que le Choixpeaux qui était beaucoup trop grand tombe sur ses yeux.

8o8o8

Severus regardait la Répartition de son fils, une boule dans le ventre même si son visage restait impassif. Il serait évidemment heureux peu importe où Harry serait et il savait que son fils s'en sortirait : il avait des amis dans toutes les maisons qui veilleraient sur lui et il s'entendait bien avec tous les Directeurs de Maisons, sauf peut être Minerva qui avait inexplicablement une dent contre Harry.

La Répartition commençait à durer lorsque le Choixpeau ouvrit la fente qui lui servait de bouche. Severus retint son souffle :

-Serpentard !

Severus soupira de soulagement. Il aurait été heureux peu importe où son fils aurait atterri mais c'était tout de même bien mieux qu'il soit dans sa maison, là où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui.

Severus lança un regard en direction d'Albus. Le vieux directeur avait la larme à l'œil et un sourire béat sur le visage. En gros il avait tout à fait l'air du vieux papy gâteau qu'il était. Avec un grand père comme ça il était étonnant qu'Harry n'ait pas finit à Pouffsouffle ou Gryffondor.

La Répartition continua de bon train et Severus avec regret que Padma Patil fut placé à Serdaigle. Il n'avait jamais eu de doutes sur ce point mais il savait comment les premières semaines après la rentrée étaient et Harry et Padma n'aurait jamais le temps pour se voir. D'un côté, il était persuadé que c'était mieux ainsi, qu'ils avaient besoins d'apprendre à connaître plus de gens, et surtout dans le cas de Padma qui semblait n'avoir qu'Harry pour ami. Mais Padma était aussi très importante pour Harry, elle était une constante dans sa vie, elle avait été là bien avant Albus, bien avant lui. Et puis Harry et elle n'avait jamais connu une réelle séparation, mis à part ces quelques jours passés chez les Dursley où Harry avait été coupé de tout. Ils se voyaient tous les jours : à l'Ecole Elémentaire pour Jeune Sorciers (EEJS) de Pré-au-Lard où Padma avait été transférée après avoir supplié son père, au Bungalow où elle passait la plupart de son temps libre et quand ils ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils pouvaient discuter grâce à leur médaillon dans lequel Albus avait rajouté un miroir pour faciliter leur communication.

Oui, une séparation était pour le mieux et bénéficierai aux deux jeunes sorciers. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

Parvati Patil fut placée à Gryffondor et Severus s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il ne l'avait rencontrée qu'une seule fois et c'était déjà une fois de trop. Severus jurerait que tout ce que la jumelle Patil savait faire était glousser. Il laissa cependant libre court à son dégoût quand le fameux Alexandre Potter avança vers le Choixpeau en se pavanant, un air supérieur sur le visage.

Le visage de Minerva s'adoucit et Severus jurerait avoir vu un visage sur ses lèvres.

Il fut surpris par le temps que prenait la répartition de Potter Jr. Il aurait pensé que le Choixpeau n'aurait qu'à effleurer sa tête pour le placer à Gryffondor à l'instar de Drago Malfoy qui fut, quant à lui, placé dans sa propre maison. Jusqu'à présent, seule la répartition d'Harry avait duré aussi longtemps.

Finalement, Potter fut placé à Gryffondor sous les acclamations de ses camarades et Severus se demanda ce que le Choixpeau avait bien pu dire à Potter.

Le reste de la Répartition se déroula sans incidents.

8o8o8

Harry s'assit auprès de ses nouveaux camarades, un sourire aux lèvres. Il savait que la maison dans laquelle il serait n'avait aucune importance pour sa famille et il savait qu'il devait s'estimer heureux pour cela car il n'en était pas toujours le cas dans la plupart des autres familles, surtout pour les plus anciennes. Et il pensait qu'il aurait pu être heureux dans n'importe quelle maison mais malgré cela il était très content de ne pas avoir été placé à Gryffondor. S'il s'entendait bien avec la majorité des professeurs, la Directrice de la maison Gryffondor semblait le détester sans aucune raison apparente. Et il ne voulait absolument pas partager une maison avec Potter.

La Répartition prit fin et ils purent enfin manger. Harry regarda un peu autour de lui et remarqua qu'il y avait huit Serpentards dans son année, lui inclut. Il y avait Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et enfin Drago Malfoy. Ce dernier regardait les premières années d'un air supérieur. Son regard s'attarda sur Harry et celui-ci haussa un sourcil, geste qu'il avait apprit de son père et qu'il avait mis longtemps à perfectionner devant la glace.

Harry savait ce que Malfoy était en train de faire. Il essayait de voir qui serait le plus à même de contester son « autorité » sur les premières années.

Bien que lui et ses parents soient partis vivre en France après la fin de la guerre, le nom Malfoy avait réussi à garder son prestige, notamment grâce aux actions menées par Lucius Malfoy et maintenant que Drago était rentré à Poudlard, il semblait que les Malfoy voulaient avoir un rôle plus actif dans la politique du Monde Magique britannique et ce dès le plus jeune âge.

Drago avait apparemment vu en Harry un rival digne de lui, comme Harry savait qu'il le ferait. Après tout, il était le seul héritier de trois Anciennes et Nobles Maisons : celui des Rogues, celui des Princes et celui des Dumbledore. Sans parler de ses relations parmi des élèves plus âgés au sein de Poudlard, de sa familiarité avec certains professeurs et, par-dessus tout, les liens familiaux qui l'unissaient non seulement à leur Directeur de Maison mais aussi avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Si on s''en tenait aux apparences, Harry était celui qui avait le pouvoir.

Il soupira. Drago allait sûrement remettre en cause son « autorité » naturelle. Il ne serait pas le fils de on père s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela.

Et lui qui voulait avoir une année tranquille !

-o-o-o-o-o-

**saroura92**** – **Oui je sais ! Moi aussi j'ai l'habitude qu'il soit méchant dans ce genre de fics )

**alyssia **– Tu n'ai pas la seule ! Mais tout sera expliqué plus tard…

**zorchide**** – **Oui, je pense avoir reussi à ajouter un petit quelque chose à toute la trame « Harry est le frère du Survivant », en tout cas je suis heureuse que ca te plaise.

**eskarlet14**** – **Je n'ai pas très bien compris ton commentaire mais merci quand même pour avoir fait l'effort !

**ayuluna**** – **Alors je pense que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) par ce qui va se passer !

**neverland25**** – **On est tous d'accord pour ce qui concerne le futur de James !

**grispoils**** – **Merci ! J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir assez bien décris leur relation et que ce soit trop rapide. Mais je pense mettre plus éléments au fur et à mesure.

**Elodie57**** – **Tout d'abord merci ! En ce qui concerne Harry et les Potter : pour Harry, Potter Sr er Jr ne sont plus sa famille et ce depuis longtemps, encore plus maintenant qu'il a une famille aimante. Le vrai problème va venir de Lily.

**Draconixia**** –** Wow, par où commencer ? Sirius apparaîttra quand je parlerai des Potters ou peut être que je lui consacrerai un passage ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de les avoir un peu négligés Remus et lui. Remus aussi fera bientôt son apparence et je pense que j'expliquerai la situation avec les Potter à ce moment là. En ce qui concerne les amis d'Harry, je n'ai qu'une vague idée de comment tout ça va se passer mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il aura un très large cercle d'amis dans à peu près toutes les maisons et que chacun aura une certaine importance dans l'histoire. Et oui je vais réécrire chaque année mais j'écrirais certaines plus en détails que d'autres. Par exemple je pense que cette année ne va me prendre que 4 à 5 chapitres et la deuxième sera encore plus courte ainsi que la troisième. Après tout, on sait tous que les choses deviennent intéressantes qu'à partir de la quatrième année ^^ !

Donc voilà je pense avoir répondu à peu près tout.

**Sarah – **Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué ! J'ai écris ce résumé à 2h du mat alors… Ce qui explique aussi mon choix de titre ! Mais bon je n'ai pas trop d'idée alors voilà.

**Gemini no Vanou**** – **C'est bizarre, je pensais que c'était assez clair. Mais à qui tu pensais alors ?

**Elaelle** – Oui c'est vrai que certaine fics sont comme ca mais bon la plupart du temps les Potters me font tellement pitié que je veux qu'Harry les pardonne et à d'autre moment ils me dégoûtent. Je pense que ca depend de mais humeurs ^^. Mais bon, je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ça. La difference c'est que James essaye de se faire pardonner dans ces fics mais mon James est juste trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait tord et que ce qu'il a fait était mal.

**stormtrooper2**** – **On connait tous James, il ne pourra pas supporter de voir Severus heureux !

Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires et encore désolée ! :)

_**Chapitre suivant**_ : _Cours, confrontations et Halloween Night !_


	6. Chapter 6 : Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire ce base sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling.

**A/N** : Alors voila un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, je sais j'ai vraiment un gros retard mais j'étais pas vraiment motivée pour écrire ce chapitre et j'ai eu un petit bloc . Mais me revoilà avec ce petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner !

Ah oui ! Petite précision, je ne me rappelle plus dans quel ordre les évènements se produisent dans ES donc j'ai un peu improvisé.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 6** : Flying Lessons

Alexandre James Potter était l'élève le plus intéressant de tous les élèves de premières années, de tous les élèves de Poudlard d'ailleurs. Il était convaincu de ce fait car il était le Survivant et après tout qui pouvait faire mieux ? Son père lui avait assuré que tout le monde n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais cette attention qui devrait lui être consacrée se voyait menacée non seulement par cette vermine de Malfoy qui avait choisi _**son**_ année pour sortir de son trou mais aussi ce Dumbledore-Rogue dont il n'avait que vaguement entendu parler que par Ron étant donné qu'il possédait deux noms proscrits dans la demeure des Potter. Et en plus, c'étaient des Serpentards ! Mais peut être cela jouera-t-il en sa faveur ?

Alex se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et passa une main dans ses cheveux saturés de gels qui étaient savamment (selon lui) coiffés pour imiter la coupe saut-du-lit qui était naturelle à tous les mâles Potter.

Alex descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Salle Commune où l'attendaient les autres premières années. Il aimait le fait qu'ils n'attendaient que lui pour partir, cela lui donnait de l'importance. Et puis, qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? C'était simplement le bon ordre des choses.

Oui, avec les premières années de Gryffondor à ses pieds il arriverait à surmonter l'affront que ces visqueux Serpentards lui avaient fait.

8o8o8

Le premier cours des premières années des Serpentards fut sans surprises un cours avec les Gryffondor. Un cours de Métamorphose qui plus est, ce qui les mettait malheureusement en désavantage. Le ton de l'année fut lancé quand après avoir jeté un regard glacial et dédaigneux dans la moitié de la classe occupée par les Serpentards, le professeur McGonagall déclara :

- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Ensuite, elle se tourna brusquement vers le côté « Serpentard » et commença à lancer des questions. Quels étaient les différents usages de _l'Inanimatus Apparitus _? Quelles étaient les cinq règles des Transferts inter-espèces ? Toutes des questions dignes d'un cinquième année et Harry, malgré le fait qu'il était le fils d'un ultra-académique et le petit fils d'un ancien Professeur de Métamorphose n'arrivait pas à répondre à toutes les questions bien qu'elle se garda de le questionner pour exactement les mêmes raisons.

-Eh bien, on dirait que la pureté du sang et l'argent ne font pas tout.

Et comme pour le prouver, elle se tourna vers Hermione Granger, une élève née moldue de sa propre maison, et lui demanda quelle était la définition du sortilège de Transfert. Question à laquelle celle-ci répondit parfaitement, ce qui lui permit de gagner dix points pour sa maison.

Harry soupira, il allait avoir une très très longue année.

8o8o8

Le reste de la journée se passa sans accros. Ils n'avaient que des cours théoriques ce qui leur laisser le temps de prendre leur marque et d'éviter les accidents même si ils trépignaient tous d'impatience à l'idée de faire de la « vraie » magie. Les autres cours avaient aussi un autre avantage : les professeurs ne versaient pas dans la même discrimination qui était évidente chez McGonagall.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Harry s'empressa de monter au bureau de son grand père après avoir expliqué à ses camarades Serpentards où il allait. La gargouille s'empressa de le laisser passer après qu'Harry lui eu donné le mot de passe et Harry bondit jusqu'au sommet de l'escalier et entra en trombe dans le bureau du directeur. Il se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci après s'être assuré avec un bref regard autour de la pièce pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Il se ressaisi rapidement quand il se rappela qu'il était un élève de première année maintenant et sur ce, il se défît des bras de son grand père, le rouge au joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon garçon ? demanda Papy Al.

-Eh bien, je suis grand maintenant, je peux plus te faire de câlins.

-Mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire des câlins ! Je continuerai à t'en faire même si tu es aussi vieux que ton père !

Et comme par magie, son père sortit de la cheminée.

-Albus, je te jure que si tu ne fais pas quelque chose à propos de…

Il s'interrompit quand Albus le prit soudainement dans ses bras. Harry se précipita entre eux et une séance impromptue de câlin en groupe prit place.

8o8o8

Le premier cours de Potions prit place à la fin de la semaine. Il était lui aussi en double avec les Gryffondors qui redoutaient la réaction du Directeur de la Maison Serpentard qui, d'après toutes les histoires qu'ils avaient entendu sur lui, risquait fort de vouloir répondre au comportement peu professionnel du Professeur McGonagall avec un comportement encore moins professionnel. Le Professeur Rogue fit rapidement l'appel avant de commencer son habituel discours de début d'année :

- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. Je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Il se mit ensuite à questionner ses élèves, ses élèves Serpentards à la grande surprise des élèves de Gryffondor : à quel stade de la potion pour soigner les furoncles devait-on ajouter les épines de porc-épic ? Il demanda ensuite à chacun d'entre de citer un autre ingrédient de la potion et comment il devait être préparé avant d'être ajouter dans la potion. Ils répondirent tous correctement aux questions que le professeur leur posait avec plus où moins d'assurance. En tout cas, ils étaient reconnaissants envers Harry qui leur avait conseillé de lire le premier chapitre de Potions magiques par Arsenius Beaulitron pour pouvoir être prêt puisque la potion pour les furoncles était la première qu'ils allaient faire.

Les Gryffondor quand à eux ne firent pas aussi bien quand le professeur leur demanda d'approfondir un peu plus les connaissances sur la potion. Hermione Granger était la seule à avoir répondu correctement à sa question.

-Très bien, 20 points pour Serpentard et 5 pour Gryffondor, annonça le professeur Rogue. Comme vous avez pu le deviner, nous allons commencer par la potion pour soigner les furoncles…

8o8o8

-Fichu Rogue ! Il nous a piégés ! fuma Alex. Je suis sûr qu'il avait donné toutes les réponses à ses petits Serpentards chéri !

Alex et toute sa clique qui le suivait se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

-Non, tout était dans le premier chapitre du manuel.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Alex en se retournant pour voir qui avait osé l'interrompre.

-Et bien, toutes les réponses sont dans le premier chapitre du manuel de Potions, élabora Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit trop demandé de la part d'un professeur de lire un chapitre avant les cours.

-Ecoute-moi bien Hermione, et c'est valable pour vous tous, on ne contredit jamais, jamais Alexandre Potter, déclara-t-il avec un air menaçant.

Hermione hocha la tête les yeux écarquillés.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas petite Hermione, reprit Alex d'un air condescendant. Cette après midi, c'est le premier cours de vol et nous allons tellement les humilier qu'ils n'oseront plus sortir la tête hors de leur trou.

Et il commença à ricaner et fut suivit de près par sa petite troupe.

Malfoy et Dumbledore-Rogue allaient regretter d'avoir décidé de mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Il était le fils de James Potter l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que Poudlard n'est jamais connu et son sang coulait dans les veines d'Alex. Il s'entrainait avec son balai depuis qu'il avait sept ans et avait souvent fait des tours avec son père sur son propre balai avant ça. Personne ne serait aussi compétent que lui.

8o8o8

Quand les Serpentards se rendirent sur le terrain de Quidditch après avoir manger, les Gryffondors étaient déjà là et ils arboraient tous un rictus malveillant, à part Neville Londubat qui semblait être sur le point de faire une dépression nerveuse et Hermione Granger avait la tête de quelqu'un qui allait régurgiter son repas d'une minute à l'autre.

Bientôt le professeur Bibine arriva et ils se placèrent tous à côté d'un balai. Le professeur leur montra comment tenir leur balais, comment le diriger, etc. Avant de les autoriser à voler :

-A trois ! Un, deux …

Mais Neville, trop nerveux, décolla avant que le professeur ait fini. Celui fit un léger tour autour du terrain, zigzagua à travers les tours du château les évitant de justesse avant de s'écraser au sol.

Madame Bibine, suivie de près par ses élèves, se précipita vers le malheureux Gryffondor. Il était vivant et ne semblait pas avoir de blessures plus graves qu'une cheville foulée et une épaule déboitée.

-Je vais accompagnée Londubat à l'infirmerie et quand je reviendrai je veux tous vous voir au sol, avertit-elle. Si j'entends même un murmure à propos de quelqu'un qui aurait volait sans mon autorisation…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, préférant laisser à l'imagination des premières années le choix de la punition qu'elle leur infligerait. Satisfaite, elle quitta le terrain de Quidditch, Neville flottant devant elle.

Drago s'avança vers l'endroit où Neville était tombé et y ramassa une sphère en verre :

-Ha ! Regardez ça ! Londubat à fait tomber son Rapeltout ! Il aurait dû s'en servir pour se souvenir de préparer ses charmes amortisseurs !

-Drago, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas de la faute de Londubat, c'est juste la médiocrité de certains Gryffondor qui a déteint sur lui.

Les autres Serpentards ricanèrent et Harry soupira. Il avait réussi à défendre Neville qui était devenu son ami par le biais de sa grand-mère qui était une amie de son grand-père qui avait organisé leur rencontre. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas voulu se mettre à dos Drago en le contredisant en public et devant les Gryffondors qui plus est. Et puis comme leur avait rappelé le discours de bienvenue que son père avait fait dans la Salle Commune : les Serpentards s'occupaient des leurs et devaient présenter un front uni face à l'adversité.

-C'est plutôt lui qui ternit l'image de Gryffondor ! s'exclama Potter indigné. Avec le niveau de lacheté qu'il a, c'est étonnant qu'il n'est pas atterrit chez vous ! Mais j'imagine que même lui est trop bien pour se mêler avec des serpents aussi visqueux !

-Je vais te montrai qui est visqueux espèce de … ! s'emporta Drago.

Harry plaça une main contre le torse de Drago. Il était primordial qu'ils gardent la tête froide où ils allaient tomber droit dans le piège de Potter qui consistait à les provoquer pour qu'ils fassent une erreur.

-J'ai une solution, declara Potter avec un sourire mauvais. Pour éclaircir les choses une fois pour toute. Une course toi, moi et Dumbledore-Rogue. Comme ça on saura enfin qui est le meilleur.

-Très bien ! dit Drago. On se fera une joie de t'écraser !

-Drago… ! s'exclama Harry, furieux que Drago ai prit la décision à sa place.

-Quoi Rogue ? Tu as peur ? railla Potter. Tu vas aller courir chez ton pitoyable père et lui dire que les Gryffondor ont été méchant avec toi ?

-Non. Non, Drago à raison, on va t'écraser comme une vulgaire punaise !

Les trois premières années enfourchèrent leurs balais et Weasley donna les instructions :

-Un tour de terrain en passant derrière les buts et devant les gradins. Le premier qui arrive gagne. A trois : Un ! Deux ! Trois !

Les trois jeunes sorciers démarrèrent dès que Ron abaissa sa cravate couleur rouge et or. Harry sentit l'adrénaline monter en lui. Il n'était jamais allé aussi vite de sa vie. Oui, il avait reçu l'entraînement de quelques uns des meilleurs joueurs de Poudlard mais Charlie, Olivier et les autres ne voulaient pas risquer de se faire décapiter par son père en lui faisant faire des choses qui le mettraient en danger et faire une course qui n'était pas surveillée par un adulte était l'une d'entre elle. Le vent claquer sur sa figure, le rouge lui montait au joue et ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer. C'était une sensation merveilleuse et Harry se retint de lancer un cri de joie.

Mais il devait faire plus attention, ils approchaient le premier virage et si Harry avait retenu quelque chose de ses entraineurs, c'était que les virages étaient un des meilleurs moyens de semer des adversaires. Harry essaya de se souvenir des différents mouvements que Charlie, Adrian et les autres effectuaient quand _eux_ faisaient leurs courses. Il se plia un peu plus sur son balai et se pencha vers la droite, en priant pour qu'il n'aille pas s'écraser contre l'un des poteaux. Mais son virage se passa bien et il réussi à éviter la collision avec les buts de justesse. Ensuite, Harry profita du fait qu'il était sûrement le plus petit et le plus léger d'entre eux en doublant Drago et Potter. Harry devait avouait qu'il était assez surpris par le fait que Drago soit toujours dans la course mais il prouvait que ses compétences sur un balai n'étaient pas que de la vantardise. Potter, quand à lui, aurait pu paradait en tête si Drago et Harry avaient été moins bons et si Potter avait était plus léger. Harry reconnaissait le fait qu'il soit talentueux. En ça, il était le digne fils de son père.

Bientôt, ce fût la dernière ligne droite et chaque garçon essaya de pousser son balai le plus possible. Harry arriva en premier ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Après tout, il avait reçu l'entrainement constant de joueurs qui, bien que non-professionnels, pratiquaient encore le Quidditch et avait donc une plus grande affinité avec les balais que même la légendaire James Potter qui ne montait sur un balais que de temps en temps et que la personne qui avait apprit à Drago comment voler. Au final, c'était l'expérience qui avait joué.

Drago et Potter arrivèrent deuxième ex aequo, avec Drago qui avait une légère avance. Mais peut importait, Harry était arrivé en premier, il avait gagné, Serpentard avait gagné.

Tous les trois atterrirent sous les acclamations des Serpentards d'un côté et les hués des Gryffondors.

-Mr Malfoy ! Mr Dumbledore-Rogue ! appela le professeur McGonagall en s'approchant à grand pas vers les élèves. Que pensez-vous être en train de faire ?

-N'oubliez pas Potter, professeur McGonagall, remarqua le professeur Rogue en marchant d'un pas plus calme. Je suis sûr qu'il est à l'origine de tout ceci. Et puis, il faut être juste n'est-ce pas ? Ecouter toutes les versions de l'histoire ?

McGonagall lança un regard furieux en direction du professeur Rogue.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un ici veut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle. Personne ? Très bien. Tous les trois, venez avec moi. Nous allons voir le Directeur !

Au final, aucun d'entre eux n'avait été expulsé, au grand dam de McGonagall qui voulait mettre Drago et Harry à la porte. Le seul problème, c'était que s'ils étaient expulsés, Potter aussi aurait du être expulsé car, après tout, ils avaient commis la même infraction au règlement qui stipulait qu'aucun première année ne pouvait monter sur un balai sans supervision, comme le Directeur avait été heureux de rappeler au professeur McGonagall. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec « seulement » trente heures de colles.

Mais cela ne fit pas vraiment regretter leurs actions aux deux garçons. Si ce n'était pour la réprimande que leur Directeur de Maison et père, pour l'un, parrain, pour l'autre, leur avait fait et la déception envers eux qu'il leur avait fait ressentir, ils auraient été au paradis. Ils étaient devenus de vrais héros dans leur Maison. Ils avaient prit Potter dans son propre jeu, réussissant ainsi à l'humilier et en plus de ça ne pas se faire renvoyer pour avoir enfreint le règlement.

A la suite de ça, la relation de Drago et d'Harry prit un ton plus amical quand Drago se sentit plus sur un pied d'égalité avec ce dernier. Ils découvrirent qu'unirent leur force pour rendre la vie dure à Potter était beaucoup plus amusant et efficace que de le faire chacun de son côté. Ainsi débuta une grande amitié.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Wow, ce chapitre est super long ! J'avais prévu d'inclure Halloween mais ce chapitre me semblai interminable et il me donnait de plus en plus la flemme d'écrire alors voilà ! Et puis je trouve qu'il y a déjà assez de trucs qui se passent dedans…

Et joyeux noël (en retard) !

**Leontine M**** – **Non je n'ai pas de bêta. Enfin pas pour l'instant. Je me suis arrangée avec une amie mais elle est partie en vacance avec sa famille donc… Et puis elle ne connait pas trop l'univers HP, ce qui serait mieux mais je ne sais pas trop comment tout ça marche. Mais elle veut bien corriger mes fautes mais ça sera pas pour maintenant et j'ai préféré posté ce chapitre même si il est pas corrigé parce que je suis déjà très en retard !

Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alexandre, comme je le dit plus haut, c'est le digne fils de son père ! Et j'ai de grands projets pour Hermione )

Sirius sera dans le chapitre suivant que j'ai déjà écrit et qu'il ne me reste qu'à taper. Pour Remus, on en apprendra un peu plus à son sujet quand je parlerai de Sirius mais sinon je sais pas trop quand je vais le faire apparaître.

Pour Padma : elle aura un grand rôle à jouer (qu'on verra surtout dans le futur). Elle a déjà une place très importante dans la vie de Harry et on ne la voie pas beaucoup parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison, ce qui est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre Harry à Serpentard. C'est plus dur pour moi de développer un peu plus leur relation mais de l'avoir placer dans cette maison m'a donné encore plus d'idées !

Quand à Drago et à ses parents, ils auront eux aussi une place primordiale dans l'histoire ! Idem pour Neville.

Je te remercie pour ton commentaire car ce sont des commentaires comme le tien qui me permettent d'avancer donc merci !

**ayuluna**** – **Oui, je n'y avait pas penser, en plus ça m'aurait permit de laisser un petit indice pour la suite ! Parce que la magie de Harry est assez…spéciale on va dire ! ^^ Mais je pense que je le mentionnerai plus tard quand Papy Al expliquera certaines chose à Harry, je vois déjà la scène ! Merci )

Sinon je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de slash dans cette fic, même si je l'ai considéré. Et je crois que tu ne va pas aimer un de mes couples !

**Elodie57**** – **Je pense que j'expliquerai le cas de McGo dans l'histoire, mais la vraie raison c'est que j'avais besoin d'un prof méchant depuis que Rogue a décidé d'être « raisonnable » depuis qu'il a eu Harry et qu'il sait comment fonctionnent vraiment les enfants ^^

Pourquoi ils ne reconnaissent pas Harry : c'est un peu des deux et puis James n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à son autre fils et Lily et un peu distraite dirons nous.

Et oui, pauvre Lily, elle ne va pas bien du tout ! La confrontation James/Harry ne va pas arriver avant longtemps !

**stormtrooper2**** – **Oui à tout ce que t'as dit à part pour Alex : il ne reconnaîtra pas Harry, pour lui il n'a jamais existé.

**Elaelle**** – **J'ai de graaaaaaaand projet ^^ LOL

**Sahada**** – **J'ai déjà répondu en partie au dessus. Pour son apparence : Harry a grandi, il a laissé pousser ses cheveux et il ressemble plus à Severus comme ça. Et puis il était partiellement caché derrière son père.

_**Chapitre suivant**_ _: Halloween, réunions et Christmas _


	7. Chapter 7: We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer** : Cette fic se base sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling

N/A : Désolée pour le retard ! Je crois que je devrai juste faire un copier/coller pour mes N/A à force de répéter la même chose ! ^^ Le pire c'est que je l'avais presque finis ce chapitre quand j'ai posté l'autre. Le truc c'est que j'écris par cycle (je viens de le réaliser). J'écris un chapitre et les ¾ du suivant, ensuite j'ai plus le temps de continuer alors j'arrête de taper et pouf ! je suis plus motivée pour le reprendre. Et quand je recommence enfin à écrire, le dernier petit paragraphe qu'il me restait à écrire n'est finalement pas si petit que ça ! Enfin bref bonne année à tous ! Et j'espère que vous suivrais vos bonnes résolutions contrairement à moi qui ne les respecte évidemment pas ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! xxx

PS : Je sais vraiment pas quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre parce que là j'ai le bac blanc et pas longtemps après j'ai des oraux et en plus de ça je croule sous les devoirs donc je m'excuse d'avance ! ^^

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapitre 7** : We Wish You A Merry Christmas…

Harry se dirigeait vers le parc du château comme le faisait de nombreux élèves voulant profiter des derniers rayons de soleils. Il avait quitté ses camarades Serpentards après le repas mais comme il les connaissait, Drago, Vince et Greg étaient sûrement en train de terroriser les élèves des autres maisons (Vincent et Gregory ne semblaient être que de grosses brutes sans cervelle mais en réalité, c'était eux qui étaient souvent à l'origine des mauvaises blagues du trio), Teddy était sûrement à la bibliothèque, Blaise devait aussi s'y être réfugié pour échapper aux séances quotidiennes que Pansy tenait sur son futur mariage avec magazines de robes de mariées, modèles de gâteaux, etc. Harry était très soulagé d'y avoir échappé. S'il entendait encore une fois parler de quels différents tons d'ocres iraient à Pansy, il allait perdre la tête.

Harry eu comme un flashback quand il s'approcha de l'arbre sous lequel elle était assise. Il sourit.

-Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Elle leva la tête de son livre et haussa un sourcil, puis son visage s'éclaira, indiquant ainsi qu'elle s'était rappelé du souvenir qui venait de lui passer à l'esprit.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Padma ferma son livre et le rangea avant de se tourner un peu plus vers lui :

-Alors comme ça tu participes à des courses illégales ?

Harry sourit en se remémorant l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec Padma quand il retourna dans sa Salle Commune. Ils avaient même dîné dans les cuisines pour pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à Padma. Malgré le fait qu'il soit beaucoup plus populaire maintenant, elle restait sa première amie et de ce fait, gardait une place importante dans son cœur. Elle avait su le voir même quand il était invisible et, même si Harry les appréciait énormément, toutes ces personnes qui étaient devenues ses amis s'étaient intéressées à lui d'abord à cause de son nom de famille. Mais Padma avait su le voir même quand il était invisible et après avoir passé tant d'années dans l'ombre de son frère et du poids du nom Potter, c'était ça le plus important pour lui.

8o8o8o8o8

Le premier mois de cours passa très rapidement pour Harry. Il avait un emploi du temps très chargéentre les cours, les devoirs, passer du temps avec ses amis nouveaux ou anciens, passer du temps avec Padma et trouver un moment de libre pour rendre visite à son père et son grand père. Après les premiers jours de tension, l'ambiance s'était calmée entre les premières années Serpentards, et bien qu'ils soient souvent ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils quittaient la Salle Commune, ils n'étaient pas tous aussi proche que ça. Il y avait en effet des petites « bandes » au sein de leur groupe. Il y avait d'un côté Blaise, Daphné et Millicent qui étaient tous les trois très discrets, assez froids et distants et de l'autre côté il y avait Harry, Drago, Vince et Greg qui étaient considérés comme le groupe « dominant » et avec lequel les autres maisons, et surtout les Gryffondors, avaient le plus de contacts – c'est-à-dire celui qui causait ou qui était engagé dans le plus de conflits. Harry et Drago c'était donné pour but de rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley en ce qui concernait les farces et blagues en tout genre et à long terme, leur rêve était de surpasser les légendes vivantes de Poudlard : les Maraudeurs. En ce qui concernait Teddy et Pansy, ils étaient tous les deux des éléctrons libres. Le premier car il était un peu dans son propre monde et que les seules choses qui pouvaient retenir son attention étaient ses livres. Et la dernière parce qu'elle voulait absolument être avec Drago pour qui elle vouait une étrange obsession ce qui la menait à le suivre à toute heure de la journéée. Cependant, celui-ci ne voulait absolument pas d'elle sur ses talons ce qui le mena lui à élaborer un système qui lui permettrait de l'éviter. Quant à l'autre groupe, il ne voulait pas d'elle car il ne la considérait pas assez indifférente des petites affaires du commun des jeunes sorciers et sorcières et qu'elle n'était pas assez en contrôle d'elle-même.

Drago, Harry, Vince et Greg eurent beaucoup d'aventures ensembles. C'est-à-dire, beaucoup d'expéditions qui avaient pour visée de tourmenter les Gryffondors. Surtout ceux qui se faisaient appeler le Quatuor en Or, c'est-à-dire Alex Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Ceux-ci avaient essayé de se venger sans réussir. Leurs plans avaient du potentiel mais ils manquaient non seulement de subtilité et pour être honnête, aucun d'eux n'avaient la discrétion des Serpentards quand ils mettaient en place leurs plans. Cela avait tout de même mené à une brève bataille de farces peu avant Halloween entre les deux factions avec les jumeaux Weasley qui mettaient de temps en temps leur petite touche personnelle mais se contentant généralement de rester spectateurs – tant qu'ils n'étaient pas compris dans les dommages collatéraux comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. Ce fut une image surprenante qui devient rapidement assez comique de voir les jumeaux Weasley rester en dehors de la pagaille causée par les huit premières années, les regardant mener leur combat acharné la larme à l'œil et déclarant que leur relève était arrivée et qu'ils étaient fiers de la nouvelle génération. On entendit dire que les Weasley avaient promis aux gagnants de la mini guerre qu'ils leurs apprendraient tout ce qu'ils savaient sur le noble art des farces et attrapes. Mais bien sûr cela était un secret alors évidemment tout le monde le savait, même Severus dont Albus avait empêché l'intervention déclarant les yeux brillants de malice que les jeunes sorciers ne faisaient qu'encourager les relations inter-maisons.

Le Quatuor en Argent –comme les gens avaient finis par les appeler par opposition à leurs camarades Gryffondors- emportèrent la guerre au bout d'un long et rude combat. En effet, les quatres Gryffondors s'étaient réveillés un matin peint d'une adorable couleur vomi/ pissenlit qui jurait avec le nouveau teint magenta de leur cheveux. Cela n'aurait pas provoqué la fin des hostilités si les pustules qui recouvraient leur corps ne dégageaient pas une odeur nauséabonde qui dissuadait quiconque de s'approcher à moins de six mètres. De plus toutes tentatives de contrecarrer le sortilège ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation : les quatre Gryffondor ne faisaient que plus empester ! Au final, Alex Potter, chef autoproclamé du camp en Or, hissa le drapeau blanc et admit sa défaite, ne pouvant pas supporter de vivre sans l'attention constante de ses groupies. A la suite de cela, le Quatuor en Argent fut nommé successeur légitime des Weasley- officieusement bien sûr.

8o8o8o8o8

Le jour d'Halloween arriva enfin, marquant ainsi le cap du premier mois passé à Poudlard. La journée ne passa pas assez vite pour les élèves qui avaient hâte de déguster le succulent et légendaire festin d'Halloween. Harry quant à lui ne pouvait penser qu'au cours pratique de Sorts et Enchantements qui allait prendre place à la fin de la matinée. Cela pouvait paraître surprenant étant donné que le professeur qui enseignait la matière l'adorait et qu'Harry l'appréciait tout autant. Non, ce qui l'effrayait c'était le fait que ce soit leur premier cours pratique dans la matière. Et là était justement le problème. Ils allaient devoir faire de la magie. Normalement cela ne l'aurai autant excité que le reste de ses camarades mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux car ces derniers temps, sa magie avait tendance à agir bizarrement. C'était comme si quelque chose bloquait sa magie. Oh il arrivait toujours à faire de la magie mais très difficilement, comme si il devait lutter contre une sorte de barrière pour que sa magie agisse comme il le souhaitait. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant et l'effrayait un peu. Cependant, il refusait d'en parler. Son père et son grand-père étaient assez occupés sans qu'il ne vienne y rajouter ses petits soucis et s'il en parlait à Padma, elle ne cesserait de l'embêter pour qu'il en parle à sa famille. Et en parler à Drago, Vince et Greg était hors de question. Ils avaient beau s'entendre à merveille, Harry venait juste de les rencontrer et ce n'était pas il y a si longtemps que ça que Drago était engagé dans une lutte pour être le « chef » des première années et détrôner Harry. Cependant Harry était sûr que ce problème avec sa magie s'arrangerait avec le temps, c'était probablement juste sa magie qui essayait juste de s'adapter à l'utilisation d'une baguette, c'est tout.

Le cours d'Enchantements passa assez rapidement et bientôt le moment fatidique arriva et le professeur leur demanda de sortir leurs baguettes tout en faisant flotter des plumes vers leurs pupitres.

Le sortilège de Lévitation. Voilà ce qu'ils devaient faire et ce qu'Harry redoutait tant : faire flotter une plume. Il avait déjà fait ce genre de magie, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il se souvint de cette nuit fatidique où ses parents avaient décidé de l'abandonner. C'était à cause de ce stupide tour de passe-passe que ses parents s'étaient finalement mis d'accord pour le mettre à la porte, après tout. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? Une de ces angoisses venait justement de là. Harry avait un gros problème. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, il n'arrivait pas à faire de la magie. Il avait beau essayer, il n'y arrivait jamais. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lancer un sortilège, c'était comme si il devait lutter contre une force bien plus forte que lui, ce qui affaiblissait beaucoup ses sorts et l'épuisait grandement qui plus est. Harry avait découvert cette anomalie pendant le premier cours pratique de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait demandé de changer sa souris en aiguille devant toute la classe, pretextant que s'il vivait avec un ancien professeur de Métamorphose de renommée, il se devait de maîtriser ces simples petits tours à la perfection. Cependant, Harry fut incapable d'accomplir la tâche demandée, au grand plaisir des Gryffondor et à en juger par l'esquisse de sourire sur son visage, leur Maîtresse de maison.

Harry avait été surpris et avait mis son manque de succès sur le compte de la nervosité. Mais le problème restait inchangé quand il essaya de pratiquer le sortilège seul, dans le dortoir des garçons. Tout ça avait commencé à le déprimer et à faire remonter des mauvais souvenirs. Padma avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand elle vit l'air maussade qu'il arborait et qui était alors devenu son air habituel. Mais Harry avait refusé d'en parler malgré le harcèlement de son amie à ce sujet. Elle avait fini par abandonner au bout de quelques jours, cependant, elle le suivait toujours, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Le jeune sorcier soupira et scruta la plume blanche qui flottait devant lui. Comme il l'avait prédit, faire flotter sa plume lui avait demandé beaucoup d'effort et la maintenir en l'air commençait à l'épuiser. Il regarda de l'autre côté de la salle et eu un pincement au cœur quand il vit Alexander Potter faire léviter sa plume avec facilité, un air supérieur sur le visage. Harry avec un dernier effort décida de ne pas laisser Potter avoir le dernier mot et décida de faire tournoyer sa plume autour de la salle. Cela vida très rapidement ses réserves d'énergies mais ça en valait la peine juste de voir le regard furieux que Potter lançait dans sa direction et la fierté qui se lisait très clairement sur le visage du professeur Flitwick. Cependant, le moment passa très vite et Harry se remit à déprimer. Ce petit tour lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie, trop d'energie pour un sortilège aussi simple. Peut-être que James et Lily avait raison au final. Peut-être qu'il n'était vraiment pas digne d'intégrer les rangs de Poudlard.

Harry passa le reste de la journée dans une humeur assez morose. Non seulement il avait du mal avec sa magie, mais la date n'améliorait pas son humeur. C'était le 31octobre, le jour où Lord Voldemort avait attaqué leur maison à Godric'd Hollows, le jour où sa vie avait changé à tout jamais. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne fut pas totalement ébahi et choqué quand le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal déboula dans la Grande Salle, rompant l'humeur festive en criant : « Troll ! Troll dans les cachots ! » avant de s'évanouir. Il y eut un long silence après l'avertissement du professeur Quirrell où tout le monde prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais bientôt la Grande Salle fut remplie d'un brouhaha assourdissant, les élèves criant, paniqués. Les cris furent interrompu par la voix puissante et clair du Directeur de Poudlard qui donna ses instructions aux préfets qui étaient alors chargés de conduire leurs camarades vers leurs Salles Communes respectives.

Ce n'est que quand ils approchèrent les cachots qu'Harry se rendit compte de la folie des consignes que leur grand-père leur avaient donné. Il les avait envoyés dans leur Salle Commune qui se trouvait dans les cachots alors que Quirrell avait clairement informé que c'était là que se trouvait le troll. A en juger par l'absence de cris terrifiés et d'élèves qui courraient dans tous les sens comme des poules sans têtes, Harry conclut que ses camarades n'en étaient pas venu à la même conclusion. Harry espérait juste que le troll soit très loin dans les cachots et que les professeurs l'attraperaient très vite. Cependant, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de leur Salle Commune, Harry avait toujours l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Ce n'est que quand ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée qu'il s'en souvint. Hermione Granger était dans les toilettes des filles et y était resté toute la journée à pleurer d'après Padma. Harry essaya de se rappeler s'il l'avait vu au festin mais il n'en était pas très sûr. Il n'avait pas était très attentif pendant le repas et il évitait de trop regarder vers la direction où Granger était assise car c'était très souvent assez près de là où Potter était assis et Harry n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter, et encore moins ce jour-là.

Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Granger mais il n'en était pas à cent pour cent sûr. Il prit une décision assez rapidement. Il attrapa Drago par le bras et fit signe à Vince et Greg de les suivre alors qu'ils laissaient passer les autres Serpentards devant, s'attirant des regards interrogateurs. Ils revinrent sur leur pas et Harry commença à parler seulement après s'être assurez qu'ils étaient assez loin de la Salle Commune.

-Granger ne sait pas qu'il y a un troll en liberté dans le château, il faut la prévenir, s'empressa d'expliquer Harry après avoir vu les regards inquisiteurs de ses camarades.

Ils le regardèrent tous incridules, avant que Drago ne décide d'intervenir :

-Granger ? Tu nous empêche de retourner dans la Salle Commune pour venir à la rescousse de Granger ?

-Et même si on « allait à sa rescousse » on sait même pas où elle est, déclara Vince plus calmement.

-Elle dans les toilettes des filles, elle y a été pendant toute la journée, informa Harry.

-Wow, ça nous aide beaucoup ça, dit Greg sarcastiquement. Il y a juste cinq toilettes pour fille dans tout le château.

-Mais vous vous entendez ? s'exclama Drago. C'est comme si vous _considériez_ l'idée d'aider Granger ! Pourquoi on ferait ça ? Elle n'est même pas dans notre maison !

-Ecoutez, on regardera juste dans les W.C. les plus proches des cachots et ceux près de la Grande Salle, les rassura Harry. Je pense pas que le troll ira plus haut sans que les autres professeurs ne l'attrapent.

-Ca ne résout toujours pas le fait que nous, Serpentards émérites, sommes sur le point de venir en aide à Granger, notre très chère Mlle Je-Sais-Tout en rouge et or. Pourquoi les membres de sa propre maison n'iraient pas la sauver ? C'est leur boulot pas le nôtre.

Harry soupira. Drago s'annonçait être très difficile à convaincre et Harry n'avait pas le temps de chercher des arguments pour lui faire changer d'avis.

-S'il te plaît Drago, juste pour cette fois, je te demande de me faire confiance, sans questions.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se scrutèrent des regards pendant un long moment. Puis ce fut au tour de Drago de soupirer avant que celui-ci n'acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Ils se sourirent avant de se diriger vers les sanitaires les plus proches. Ils n'y trouvèrent aucuns signes de Granger ni aucuns de trolls errants. Ils montèrent alors les marches et se dirigèrent vers ceux qui étaient près de la Grande Salle. Ils avaient presque atteint leur objectif quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas approcher dans leur direction. Ils réussirent à se cacher derrière des statues et une alcôve quand ils virent passer Potter et Weasley qui arboraient tout deux des sourires et un air triomphant. Les membres du Quatuor en Argent échangèrent un regard. Cela ne pouvait présager rien de bon. Cette prédiction fut s'avéra être vraie quand après avoir regardé leurs Némésis monter les escaliers, ils entendirent un cri à glacer le sang. Harry refoula ses pulsions qui voulaient qu'il se précipite dans les sanitaires sans penser aux conséquences. Il se tourna alors vers ses compagnons et ensemble ils concoctèrent un plan. Ce n'était bien sûr pas aussi divertissant et facile que de faire des plans pour leur Guerre des Farces car après tout, il y avait un _troll_ dans ces toilettes, mais ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble alors ce fut assez rapide. Leur plan était en fin de compte assez simple : Vince et Greg serviraient de diversion pendant que Harry viendrait en aide à Granger et Drago les couvriraient. Ils étaient tous nerveux et Harry s'efforça de leur faire un sourire encourageant avant de rentrer dans les W.C.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut l'énorme créature verte/grisâtre, vêtue d'une façon bien étrange et dont émanait une odeur abominable. Le troll balançait sa massue de droite à gauche, détruisant sur le passage lavabo, cloisons, murs et W.C. Harry reussi à repérer où était Granger à travers les débris. Elle était blottie contre le mur, a moitié cachée derrière la cloison d'une cabine qui était tombée. Harry et Drago se frayèrent un chemin vers Granger, faisant attention de ne pas attirer l'attention du troll qui secouait la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant qui pouvait bien lui lancer des pierres. Jusqu'à présent la tactique de diversion de Vince et Greg marchait à merveille le troll ne prêtait pas attention à Harry et Drago mais il n'avait toujours pas repéré les deux autres Serpentards non plus. Harry pensait que c'était certainement dû à sa stupidité, mais il fallait tout de même qu'il se dépêche de sortir de là, il ne voulait pas voir pour combien de temps la chance serait de leur côté.

Ce fut une preuve de la confiance qu'Harry avait envers Drago quand celui-ci tourna son dos au troll pour se diriger vers la jeune Gryffondor. Harry s'approcha avec précaution, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les débris.

-Granger ! Granger, viens il faut sortir de là ! l'interpella Harry, essayant de parler assez fort pour se faire entendre à travers le vacarme que faisait le troll qui détruisait toujours tout sur son passage avec sa massue mais pas trop fort pour que le dit troll ne les entende et tourne son attention vers eux.

La jeune sorcière sembla l'entendre et elle le fixa pendant un long moment, les yeux écarquillés et dans lesquels Harry pouvait lire la surprise et l'effroi.

-Granger ! l'appela de nouveau Harry, la sortant de sa stupeur.

Il lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle la prit après une brève hésitation. Ils venaient juste de se retourner quand Harry entendit Drago crier son nom, suivit de près par les voix de Vince et Greg qui leur disait de faire attention. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la massue du troll était déjà en train de fendre l'air vers eux. Harry réagit instinctivement.

8o8o8o8

La première réunion trimestrielle prenait place à Poudlard quelques jours seulement après les vacances de Noël. Tout le monde était là à part le professeur Binns bien sûr qui avait cessé de participer à ses réunions avant même que la plupart des professeurs présents ce jour-là ne soient scolarisés. Le professeur Trealawney était assise seule dans un coin ce qui semblait être une décision de la sorcière mais les chaises vides autour d'elle ne relevaient en fait aucunement de son choix. Elle n'avait toujours pas apprit que personne n'aimait constamment se faire prédire sa mort. Ainsi, c'était un grand soulagement pour tout le monde quand Trealawney décida de ne sortir de sa tour que sept fois par année scolaire afin de détourner le mauvais œil.

Le professeur Rogue discutait avec un de ses collègues, comme c'était de plus en plus le cas depuis quelques années. Il s'agissait du professeur Chouraves avec qui il discutait de l'éventualité d'un cours double pour souligner l'importance des connaissances en botanique dans l'élaboration des potions.

Le professeur Sinistra somnolait depuis un bon moment à côté d'une professeur McGonagall au visage pincé. Le professeur Flitwick était engagé dans une discussion passionnée sur les vertus des chaussettes en face aux chaussettes en laines.

Le professeur Quirrel venait juste d'arriver, la réunion pouvait commencer.

Ils discutèrent d'abord de l'ensemble des élèves. Comment s'était passé le retour des vacances ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des problèmes graves entre les maisons ? Au sein des maisons ? Quand ces questions-là furent mises de côté on passa alors à l'étude de chaque année. Les élèves de première année étaient assez prometteurs selon l'ensemble des professeurs même si certains devraient travailler un peu plus et chahuter un peu moins mais à côté des jumeaux Weasley, les quelques élèves de première année qui aimaient faire du grabuge n'étaient que des enfants de cœur. Parmi les élèves les plus brillants on pouvait compter bien sûr Hermione Granger que tout le monde trouvait fort intelligente sauf le professeur Rogue qui, tout en admettant ses capacités, la trouvait aussi fort ennuyante car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lever le bras en l'air aussi vite que l'éclair à chaque fois qu'il posait une question et avait l'agaçante manie de répondre à répondre mot pour mot ce qui était écrit dans le manuel.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

-Et bien, elle me prouverait qu'elle a bien compris ce qu'elle a lu si elle utilisait ses propres mots et qu'elle ne fait pas que réciter par cœur ! rétorqua Severus. Et puis je n'apprécie guère le fait qu'elle estime convenable de me rendre deux longueurs de plus que ce que j'ai indiqué à chaque devoir que je donne !

Le professeur Dumbledore, sentant la tension monter, décida d'intervenir :

-Passons aux autres élèves.

Le professeur Flitwick, pensant aider la situation décida de mentionner Harry :

-Un très bon élève ! déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme et fierté en parlant de son neveu. Ses devoirs sont toujours concis, bien construis et bien argumentés. Ils témoignent de solides connaissances qu'il montre en cours quand on le questionne et quand il intervient de son propre gré. Il accomplit aussi de beaux exploits. Tenez juste ce matin, il a fait non seulement léviter sa plume mais il a réussi à la faire virevolter autour de la salle ! Et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait eu un peu de mal à éxécuter l'enchantement au début, ce qui témoigne de sa ténacité.

-Il semblerait alors que Mr Dumbledore-Rogue soit plus doué pour faire des tours de passe-passe pour amuser la galerie que de la magie réelle, solide, dit McGonagall en interrompant le moment de pure extasie qui s'était emparée de la majorité du corps enseignant qui se comportait comme Hagrid quand une de ses bêtes atroces faisaient ses premiers « pas ». Franchement, tout ça l'écœurait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par de la magie « réelle », Minerva ? demanda le professeur Flitwick dont la voix avait perdu son ton jovial. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par-là ?

-Je veux dire que Dumbledore-Rogue n'a jamais montré qu'il était capable de faire de la magie dans ma classe ! Même quand les élèves les plus en difficulté ont réussi, mais lui rien ! C'est à se demander si sa présence à Poudlard est due à ses talents ou à son nom de famille.

-Minerva, ça suffit ! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore en lançant un regard sévère vers son directeur adjoint. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, professeur McGonagall, que nous ne choisissons pas les élèves. C'est Poudlard qui le fait et le Choixpeau n'aurait pas accepté de placer Mr Dumbledore-Rogue s'il en était autrement. Votre comportement est déplacé et peu professionnel.

-Vous avez du toupet de me parler de professionnalisme ! A moi ! s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Et pourtant on ne vous entendez pas quand votre cher Severus terrorisait les élèves ! Mais non, il ne faut pas toucher à ce pauvre petit Severus, il est blanc comme neige ! Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il nous impose sa progéniture aussi ! Allez dites-nous, monsieur le directeur, qui Rogue est-il allé engrosser ? De qui est le batârd ?

-Minerva ! gronda le directeur, un air orageux sur le visage. Vous avez dépassé les limites !

-J'ai dépassé les limites ? Moi ? _Vous_ les avez dépassé professeur Dumbledore ! Vous tous d'ailleurs ! Vous montrez un favoritisme flagrant à un élève qui à quoi ? Fait danser une plume ? Et quand il s'agit d'une de mes élèves vous l'accusez d'être trop intelligente ? C'est un vrai génie qui se trouve dans les rangs de Gryffondor ! Et ne parlons pas du Survivant ! Parlons de ces exploits ! Il est l'un des premiers à avoir réussi son exercice de transformation ! Il fait de vrais exploits avec sa magie !

-Et bien c'est vrai, admit le professeur Flitwick, mais ses devoirs son lamentables et il ne participe pas du tout au cours théoriques.

-Et puis, il a tout de même reçu un entrainement magique depuis qu'il est très jeune, ajouta le professeur Chourave, voulant elle aussi soutenir son neveu. Il serait très étonnant qu'il ne soit pas plus doué que ses camarades.

-Mais Dumbledore-Rogue aussi à reçu un entraînement ! s'exclama McGonagall. Il l'a reçu de vous tous ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit aussi entraîné à la magie noire !

-Harry n'a jamais reçu d'entraînement magique, informa le professeur Rogue qui avait préféré rester dans son coin sombre pour observer McGonagall ruiner toute relation amicale qu'elle entretenait avec l'ensemble de la faculté et se ridiculiser. Tout ce qu'il fait en cours c'est de prouver qu'il sait lire, une notion qui ne semble pas être familière à ton cher petit Gryffondor. Alors oui, il a eu l'avantage d'avoir à portée de main les connaissances de sorciers qualifiés qui seraient à même de répondre à toutes ses questions mais ce n'est pas du tout comparable à un bataillon d'Aurors qui vous entraîne sept jours sur sept.

-Oui tu as raison Rogue, Alexandre a reçu l'entraînement des meilleurs, vanta McGonagall. Il est surprenant que ses parents aient même décidé de l'envoyer ici, à Poudlard.

-Et bien, il est peut être puissant mais, passer moi l'expression, il n'a rien dans le bocal, déclara Rogue un rictus dédaigneux sur le visage.

Le professeur McGonagall émit un son étrangement semblable à celui d'un chat prêt à attaquer avant de se jeter sur le professeur Rogue. Mais celle-ci fut attrapée en plein vol par ses collègues qui suivait la bataille de mots entre le professeur McGonagall et les autres comme on suivait un match de tennis. Autant dire qu'après ça, la réunion prit un terme et tous les professeurs quittèrent la salle.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'effondra sur sa chaise dans son bureau, au calme et soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était arrivé à Minerva. Il était en train de considérer les bienfaits d'un bain bien chaud avant que l'on ne frappe à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-il. Ah, Filius, c'est toi.

Albus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était vraiment pas d'attaque pour affronter le professeur McGonagall si elle décidait qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même s'il trouvait que c'était une bonne initiative. Si seulement elle pouvait le faire en privé.

-Qu' y a-t-il mon ami ? demanda Albus quand il vit que le petit professeur se contentait de rester assis et de froncer les sourcils. Du thé peut-être ?

-Non merci Albus, ça va aller, répondit-il. En fait je suis venu te parler d'Harry. Et de sa magie.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna le vieux sorciers, inquiet. Rassure moi, tu ne penses pas comme Minerva qu'il n'a pas sa place ici ?

-Albus, comment peut tu penser une chose pareille ! Je te signale que j'ai moi aussi vu Harry grandir et sa magie avec lui. Je me rappelle qu'on jouait souvent à ce jeu moldu, le basket et je sais qu'il aimait bien utiliser la magie pour dévier la trajectoire de ses ballons. Même aussi jeune, il avait un contrôle extraordinaire de sa magie.

-Alors, de quel est le problème ?

-Le problème est que, même s'il a fait léviter sa plume, Harry a quand même des problèmes avec sa magie. Je crois que cela vient de sa baguette.

8o8o8o8o8

La silhouette était emmitouflée dans une longue cape bordeaux saturée de sortilèges de réchauffement, ses mains gantée étaient enfouies dans les plis de dite cape et son visage était à peine visible sous son capuchon et derrière sa grosse écharpe en laine. La figure s'avançait aussi vite que possible sous la neige vers une maison richement décorée de guirlandes décorées et autres. La personne frappa à la porte et celle-ci fut ouverte quelques secondes plus tard à son grand soulagement. Elle fut accueillie par une jeune femme dont les cheveux roux avaient perdu leur éclat et dont les yeux verts avaient perdu leur vivacité.

-Sirius, tu es enfin arrivé !

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Lily, répondit celui-ci avant de la prendre dans ses bras

Sirius soupira. Lily n'était plus la même depuis qu'ils avaient laissé, son mari et elle, Harry aux tendres soins de sa tante. D'un certain côté, Sirius pouvait comprendre la décision de James. Si Harry n'avait pas de magie, il aurait été cruel de le laisser grandir en voyant tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Il deviendrait aussi amer que ce vieux Rusard. Sirius en avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Mais voilà c'était le choix de James et ce n'était donc pas une décision réfléchie et conjointe. Et puis Sirius pensait qu'il aurait fallu laisser le temps à Harry de faire ses preuves. Après tout, il n'avait que sept ans ! Il fallait lui laisser le temps de développer ses capacités. En plus de ça, il était le fils de deux sorciers assez puissant et qui plus est, il n'était pas non plus le fruit des intermariages qui favorisaient la naissance de Cracmol.

Mais quand Sirius avait appris la nouvelle, il était trop tard et James ne voulait pas prendre en compte le point de vue de Sirius et lui avait interdit d'aller le voir. Rémus avait été fou de rage et avait rompu tout lien avec les Potter. Quelques mois plus tard, il s'était réuni, Rémus, Lily et lui, dans un petit restaurant dans le Londres moldu et Lily leur avait annoncé, après leur avoir fait juré un Serment Inviolable de ne jamais répéter ce qu'elle allait leur révéler, qu'elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille pour Harry qui le traiterait bien et qui le rendrait heureux. Bien sûr, Sirius avait du mal à accepter que son neveu soit élevé par Rogue. Mais au point où il en était, il était bien mieux que Pétunia et son mari. Et puis ses craintes s'étaient apaisées quand il avait vu Harry en bonne santé au Poudlard Express. Bien sûr, il avait dû être un vrai salaud avec Rogue bien qu'il voulait se mettre à ses pieds et le remercier d'avoir pris soin de son très cher neveu…Bon, il n'irait peut-être pas jusque là mais presque. Mais James allait sûrement se douter de quelque chose s'il faisait ça.

Sirius ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son meilleur ami, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il se comportait comme ces sang- purs coincés qu'ils méprisaient tant. Sirius mettait ce changement sur le compte d'attitude sur le compte de la célébrité de son fils. La célébrité lui était montée à la tête et faisait ressortir tous ses mauvais côtés. Et son fils semblait suivre ses pas. Alexandre était au fond un garçon adorable mais tout ce qui lui était arrivé était trop pour un petit garçon, sans parler de l'attitude de ses parents qui le traitaient comme un prince ce qui ne l'aidait en rien.

En regardant autour de la table, Sirius sentit la pitié monter en lui. Une mère déprimée, un père avide d'attention et un fils à l'égo surdimensionné. Il était heureux qu'Harry soit partit quand il était parti. C'était le seul Potter qui vivait une vie saine.

8o8o8o8o8

Harry Potter était assis dans le petit salon qui se trouvait dans les quartiers de son grand père au-dessus de son bureau à Poudlard. C'était l'un des jours préférés d'Harry après son anniversaire : Noël. Il pouvait avoir son père _et_ son grand-père à lui tout seul pendant toute la journée, ce qui n'était pas souvent le cas. Son grand-père était toujours très occupé entre son rôle de Directeur de la plus grande école de sorciers du Royaume-Uni et ses fonctions en tant que chef du Magenmagot. Mais depuis qu'Harry était rentré dans sa vie, il avait fait en sorte de se libérer pour son anniversaire et pour Noël et il avait laissé comme consigne de ne pas le déranger sauf en cas d'urgence extrême. Bien sûr, ils étaient obligés de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël car son grand-père était quand même le Directeur et il se devait de rester pour veiller sur les élèves qui passaient Noël au château. Son père quant à lui passait beaucoup moins de temps avec ses chaudrons bien qu'il guettait la moindre opportunité pour entrainer Harry dans la concoction de Potions diverses et variées. Harry avait évidemment appris très tôt à négocier ces petites leçons improvisées contre des sorties et des batailles de boules de neiges et son père dans ses moments de tendresse l'avait appelé son petit Serpentard en puissance.

Assis là, entouré par sa tonne de cadeau et regardant son père et son grand père se chamailler gentiment –même si son père nierait tout en bloc s'il entendait cette expression désigner ce que lui et Papy Al s'obstinait à faire tous les matins- Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ça l'avait manqué. Il adorait Poudlard mais leur intimité lui manquait. Ces petites disputes entre son père et son grand-père, les petits jeux auxquels ils jouaient, les rires que son père laissait échapper plus facilement, ils ne faisaient plus parti de son quotidien. Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il était maintenant un élève de Poudlard et bien que son père, son grand-père et les professeurs qui l'avaient vu grandir le traitaient différemment, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de montrer du favoritisme envers Harry et cela commençait par avoir un comportement professionnel et formel avec lui quand ils n'étaient pas en privé.

Harry releva les yeux du cadeau qu'il venait d'ouvrir (une flûte qu'Hagrid avait confectionné lui-même d'après la note) juste à temps pour croiser le regard pétillant de son grand père qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa pseudo dispute. Harry sourit. La vie ici était tellement différente de celle qu'il avait menée à Merwyn Meadows. Par exemple, il ne se sentait pas exclu de la « conversation » de sa famille même si elle était strictement entre son père et son grand père. Il savait qu'il pouvait les interrompre quand bon lui semblait et ils ne lui en tiendraient pas rigueur, ce qui était loin d'être le cas dans son ancienne famille.

Harry se remémora le jour où trois ans plus tôt, dans ce même salon, son père, Papy Al et lui étaient devenu une famille. Cela faisait déjà un an qu'il était avait débarqué dans leur vies. Ils s'entendaient tous à merveille et Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien et heureux de sa vie. Cependant, il se réveillait assez souvent en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Papy Al. Il faisait tout le temps le même cauchemar : Papy Al et Mr Rogue en avaient finalement eu marre de lui et avait décidé de le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Harry savait que c'était irrationnel, Pappy Al n'était pas de ce genre là et Mr Rogue ne semblait pas le mépriser comme il l'avait craint au départ. Mais cela ne pouvait empêcher cette peur de le tenir par les tripes. C'était pour cela que ce jour-là, il y a trois ans de ça, Harry était en larme quand, parmi tous ses cadeaux, il trouva un rouleau de parchemin qui était attaché par un énorme ruban rouge et vert. Il avait regardé tour à tour Papy Al et Mr Rogue, la confusion clairement visible sur son visage. Papy Al l'avait simplement regardé avec ses yeux toujours aussi pétillant de joie et d'une autre émotion qu'Harry n'avait pas su retrouver et l'avait incité à défaire le ruban, lui assurant que c'était bien un de ses cadeaux. Harry avait fait comme on le lui avait demandé et pu voir Mr Rogue retenir son souffle. Harry s'intéressa alors aux parchemins qui étaient sous ses yeux. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à des documents officiels et Harry eu d'abord du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il les relu plus calmement et les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux firent battre son cœur à la chamade. C'était un certificat d'adoption à son nom. Et à en croire ces documents, la demande avait été faite aux noms de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et Severus Tobias Rogue. Harry releva des yeux emplit de larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Papy Al, enfouissant son visage dans sa robe qui était comme à son accoutumé très colorée, sa longue barbe lui chatouillant les joues.

-Merci Papy Al, dit-il, la voix étouffée par les larmes et la robe de son grand-père.

-Pourquoi mon garçon ? répondit le vieux sorcier. Tu étais déjà mon petit fils dans mon cœur. Ce bout de papier ne fait qu'assurer que personne ne pourra nous séparer.

Harry lui fit un sourire larmoyant avant de se tourner vers l'homme vêtu de noir qui avait suivi l'échange en silence. Si Harry avait pu envisager le fait que Papy Al l'apprécie assez pour faire ce genre de chose pour lui, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait le cas pour Mr Rogue. Bien sûr ils s'entendaient bien et Harry savait que le professeur aimait bien avoir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qui appréciait les potions et qu'il pouvait guider dans les parages. Harry savait que Mr Rogue appréciait sa compagnie et lui-même jusqu'à un certain point, sinon il aurait vite mit fin à ce jeu un peu idiot de s'appeler Mr Rogue et Mr Potter. Cependant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que le Maître des Potions aille jusqu'à l'adopter. Harry s'approcha du sorcier d'un pas hésitant. Celui-ci après une brève hésitation lui ouvrit ses bras.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que Mr Rogue devint Papa (même s'ils continuaient toujours à jouer à ce jeu) et les craintes de Harry furent apaisées. Il avait trouvé sa vraie famille. Et assis là, dans leur salon, Harry savait que le retour des Potter dans sa vie ne changerait pas ça.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alie-yaoi**** – **Je sais mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire tout ça. Le poste de bêta est ouvert si quelqu'un le veux ! ^^

**Aurysadik**** –** Harry est l'anglicisation du nom Henry. C'est l'une des démarches prise par Rogue et Dumbledore pour éloigner un peu plus Harry des Potter. Ils ne voulaient pas le déstabiliser en lui donnant un nom totalement différent.

Pour le copier-coller : le discours de Rogue est directement prit du livre et celui de McGonagall aussi si je me rappelle bien. Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient assez reconnaissable (surtout celui de Rogue) pour que je ne mette pas d'avertissement. Enfin si' c'est bien de ça que tu parles.

Sinon, je comprends que tu te poses des questions mais il y a d'autres façons de le dire et autant dire que je n'ai pas du tout apprécié le ton de ton commentaire…

**Elodie57**** – **Ce n'est que le début pour McGonagall comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre. Dumbledore ne la renvoi pas parce qu'elle ne lui a jamais posé de problème avant et c'est l'une des meilleurs dans son domaine. Pour Rogue : il ne veut pas qu'Harry soit victime de discrimination alors bien sur il essaiera toujours de favoriser son fils autant que possible mais sinon il restera assez partial.Et j'espère que ce chapitre à satisfait ta curiosité en ce qui concerne les Maraudeurs ^^

**Sahada**** - **Une idée très intéressante que j'utiliserais peut être si tu me le permets mais non c'est pas ça ^^. Essaie encore !

**Maximilien**** – **C'est pas faux**…^^**

**saroura92**** – **Oui où serait le fun sans méchant ? ^^ En plus il y aurait plus d'équilibre !

**stormtrooper2**** – **Je te rassure Hermione ne se laissera pas faire par Potter et sa clique mais son futur est assez flou pour l'instant. J'avais une idée très précise de son rôle dans l'histoire mais j'ai changé d'avis sur un gros détail et maintenant je suis plus très sure de ce qui va lui arriver… Pour McGonagall, les Potter ne sont qu'en partie à blâmer.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! ^^ xx


	8. Chapter 8 : And A Happy New Year

Disclaimer : Cette histoire se base sur l'œuvre de JK Rowling

**N/A** : Alors voilà le chapitre 8 avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard ^^''. C'est juste qu'entre les révisions du bac, les épreuves elles même, l'attente des résultats et les semaines de détente qui ont suivi, je n'ai soit pas eu le temps ou vraiment l'envie d'écrire même si j'avais déjà finis d'écrire ce chapitre sur papier et que j'avais déjà taper la moitié. Je sais qu'aucune excuse ne sera assez bonne pour me faire pardonner mais j'espère que ce chapitre le fera !

Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews parce que non seulement ils me motivent mais vos suggestions et vos questions me donnent des idées pour les chapitres. Je sais exactement comment va se dérouler cette histoire et j'ai des scènes bien précises en tête mais vos reviews me permettent de développer des choses plus en détail ou d'expliquer quelques trucs qui me semblent évident et que vous n'avez pas très bien compris alors merci encore !

Cette note de l'auteur ne fait que s'allonger au fur des changements apportés sur ce chapitre… x) Bref, j'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an que j'ai commencé a écrire ARdB ! Le temps est passé tellement vite !

P.S. Je me suis résolu a ne poster que la moitié de ce que j'avais originalement prévu pour ce chapitre. Il ne se passe pas grand chose mais on en apprend un peu plus sur l'enfance d'Harry avec Papy Al et Mr Severus !

**Chapitre 8**** : …And A Happy New Year !**

Les jours qui menèrent à l'immense soirée que les Dumbledore-Rogue allaient donnée dans un de leurs hôtels particuliers à Edinburgh pour la nouvelle année ne pouvaient être plus parfaits pour Harry. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu son père et son grand-père pour lui tout seul sans interruptions et il ne pouvait rêver de meilleure façon de passer les fêtes de fins d'année qu'avec sa famille. Son grand-père avait même réussi à faire ne sorte qu'ils passent quelques jours que tous les trois loin du château. La petite famille était allée passer les trois jours avant le nouvel an dans un petit cottage près de la montagne. Là bas, il y avait un petit étang qui avait gelé avec le froid et Harry avait convaincu son père, avec l'aide de Papy Al, d'aller patiner avec lui. Papy Al avait fait remarquer à Papa Severus qu'Harry ne pouvait pas aller patiner tout seul. Il y serait allé volontiers mais ce n'était pas très conseillé avec son vieil âge. Papa Severus l'avait regardé d'un air incrédule avant d'enfiler ses patins même si Harry l'avait entendu dire des mots qu'il lui aurait valu de mettre quelques gaillons dans son pot à mots interdits. Mais il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de rire. Ils savaient tous les trois que Papy Al racontait des salades. Il était après tout adepte de ski nautique et c'était lui qui avait boudé pendant une journée entière parce qu'on lui avait refusé l'accès à une attraction à Disney Land car on l'avait considéré comme étant trop vieux. Il s'était consolé en mangeant la plus grosse barbe à papa qu'Harry ai jamais vue. Honnêtement, les trois quart du temps Harry pensait que Papy Al était plus un enfant que lui mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Après tout qui jouerait le Grand Chef de la tribu des Zawa-Zawa s'il n'y avait pas Papy Al ? Harry doutait que son père veuille mettre de la peinture sur son visage, porter des plumes et un costume indien fait sur mesure, passer cinq jours entiers à jouer la comédie avec des enfants et dormir dans un tipi même si le confort était garanti par la magie. Oncle Rémus aurait pu prendre la place mais jusqu'à l'été suivant, il avait été envoyé en mission pour trouver le totem sacré.

Bien sûr, son père étant son père, avait insisté pour qu'il finisse d'abord tous ses devoirs avant de pouvoir s'amuser. Cependant, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son bulletin scolaire inquiétait sa famille. Harry pouvait voir les regards furtifs qu'ils se lançaient quand ils pensaient qu'Harry ne les remarqueraient pas. Il les avait aussi surpris en pleine conversation et ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler dès qu'ils avaient remarqué sa présence. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et Harry, pensant qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour contrarier les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie et ne supportant plus l'angoisse, décida d'adresser le problème. Il confronta son père et Papy Al qui avaient au moins la décence de ne pas lui mentir en lui faisant croire que tout allait bien. Ils le firent asseoir sur le sofa près du feu dans le salon avant de s'installer tous deux en face de lui. Harry commença à s'inquiéter :

-Je ne vais pas avoir d'ennuis, non ?

-Non mon garçon, lui répondit Papy Al en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Ton père et moi-même nous faisons du souci pour toi. Plusieurs de tes professeurs nous ont signalé que tu as eu des problèmes dans certains de leurs cours.

-Quoi ? demanda Harry, ne voulant pas comprendre. Quels genres de problèmes ?

-Des problèmes avec ta magie Harry, intervint son père. Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?

-Je…Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, répondit Harry, baissant les yeux. Vous êtes tellement occupé que je ne voulais pas vous embêter avec une broutille de ce genre.

-Harry tu seras toujours notre priorité, peu importe que tu juges le problème sans importance, on sera toujours là pour toi, le réconforta le vieux directeur, la tristesse facilement visible dans son regards et dans ses traits.

-Il faut qu'on soit au courant des choses comme celles-ci pour pouvoir t'aider, ajouta son père en venant s'installer près de lui et mettant une main sur son épaule. Et si un jour il y a des choses qui te mettent trop mal à l'aise pour en discuter avec nous, je suis sûr que ton Oncle Filius ou ta Tante Pomona seront très heureux de t'aider. Tu veux bien nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes comme à chaque fois que son père et son grand-père lui montraient qu'il comptait pour eux que ce soit dans leurs gestes ou dans leurs paroles.

-Eh bien, j'ai commencé à avoir des problèmes avec ma magie pendant notre premier cours théorique en Métamorphose. En tout cas c'est à ce moment là que j'ai remarqué que j'ai remarqué que j'avais un problème. Mais le plus étrange c'est produit pendant le désastre d'Halloween…

_-Granger ! l'appela de nouveau Harry, la sortant de sa stupeur._

_Il lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle la prit après une brève hésitation. Ils venaient juste de se retourner quand Harry entendit Drago crier son nom, suivit de près par les voix de Vince et Greg qui leur disait de faire attention. Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la massue du troll était déjà en train de fendre l'air vers eux. Harry réagit instinctivement. Il leva les bras devant lui, paumes tournées vers le troll, dans une posture défensive même si cela n'empêcherait pas la massue du troll de le réduire en bouillie. Cependant, les événements ne se déroulèrent pas exactement comme ça. La massue du troll s'arrêta en pleine trajectoire, comme si retenue par une force invisible. Harry releva la tête, juste à temps pour voire la massue repartir en sens inverse, comme si repoussée par un ressort vers son propriétaire. Le troll ne s'entendant pas à ce revirement de situation se contenta de regarder bêtement sa propre arme se retourner contre lui et venir s'abattre sur sa tête avec un « crack » dérangeant. Les cinq premières années observèrent stupéfaits tandis que le troll s'écroulait au sol avec un bruit sourd. Un long silence suivit._

_-Wow Harry, je sais pas ce que tu as fait mais c'était moins une ! s'exclama Vince, rompant le silence._

_-C'est __**moi**__ qui ai fait ça ? demanda un Harry incrédule._

-Alors tu t'es débarrassé du troll tout seul ? interrogea son père, voulant clarifier les choses.

-Oui mais je ne comprends pas _comment_ ! répondit Harry. J'ai eu des problèmes avec ma magie pendant tout le mois et soudainement j'arrive à vaincre un troll ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sombrer dans une crise de larmes, Harry sentit des bras la lancer et une main réconfortante sur son dos.

-Ca va aller, on trouvera ce qu'il s'est passé, le rassura papy Al. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Et Harry sentit un poids se quitter ses épaules. Son père et son grand-père allaient régler le problème, ils trouveraient une solution. Ils étaient les sorciers les plus intelligents qu'Harry ne connaisse et il avait foi en leurs capacités. Il n'était plus seul avec son problème. C'était un sentiment tellement merveilleux qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi il ne s'était pas confié à sa famille plus tôt.

xXxXxXx

Le jour de l'an arriva très rapidement pour Harry. Il était très excité parce qu'il allait allait voir tous ses amis et ils pourraient être tous ensemble sans avoir à se soucier d'emploi du temps qui ne correspondaient pas, de rivalité entre maisons et (il l'espérait) sans préjugés. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé ou vraiment passer du temps avec certains de ses amis à cause du chaos qu'était souvent pour tout le monde la première année à Poudlard. La personne à laquelle il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé et qu'il regrettait le plus était sans nul doute Neville Londubat. Harry et Neville étaient de très bons amis. En fait, il était la deuxième personne qui était devenu son ami. Neville était comme Harry et Padma un petit sorcier en marge. Les autres enfants se moquaient de lui à cause de sa maladresse et de sa mauvaise mémoire. Le traitement de ses paires et le caractère contrôleur de sa grand-mère Augusta qui l'élevait seule, avaient fait de Neville un garçon timide et renfermé sur lui-même. Harry avait rencontré Neville pour la première fois pendant une des anniversaires d'Alex à Merwyn Meadows. Ils étaient encore très jeunes. Harry avait pris une pause pipi et il revenait des toilettes quand il entendit des sanglots provenir d'un placard à balais. Il avait poussé la porte et avait pu voir recroquevillé sur lui-même un petit garçon qui avait vraisemblablement son âge. Ses yeux étaient rouge et s'étaient écarquillés quand il avait vu Harry, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? avait-il demandé en hoquetant.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? avait questionné Harry, répondant par une question.

Il avait été fasciné par ce petit garçon qui était allé se cacher loin des yeux de la cour de son frère pour pleurer. Il avait ressenti à ce moment là un sentiment de camaraderie car lui aussi savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir quand on était sujet aux railleries et paroles blessantes d'Alex et son entourage.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, avait répondu le garçon, la voix étouffé par ses genous où il avait remis la tête.

-Je m'appelle Harry, continua Harry, pas le moins du monde découragé par le manque de loquacité de son interlocuteur.

Le petit garçon avait fixé longuement la main qu'Harry lui avait tendu avant de la prendre.

-Moi c'est Neville, avait-il finit par dire.

Ils étaient partis rejoindre Padma et, après avoir fait les présentations, ils reprirent leurs jeux avec un nouveau camarade. Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'Alex avait pu faire pour faire pleurer Neville car celui-ci refusait d'en parler. Mais une part d'Harry était reconnaissant envers son frère, même si cela pourrait semblé incroyable, car si Alex n'était pas aussi cruel, Neville et Harry ne se serait probablement jamais adressé la parole.

Harry, Neville et Padma essayaient de se voir aussi souvent que possible mais c'était assez compliqué parce que Neville ne vivait pas à Merwyn Meadows et sa grand-mère lui faisait gardé un emploi du temps stricte. Quand ils arrivaient à se voir, il se réunissait chez Padma car les parents d'Harry ne l'autoriseraient pas à aller chez Neville et accueillir des gens chez lui quand Alex était dans les parages était hors de question. Cependant, cela n'était pas vraiment un problème car ils aimaient passer le plus clair de leur temps à l'éxtérieur. Avec l'aide d'Harry et de Padma, Neville était petit à petit sortit de sa carapace et avait gagné en confiance même s'il était toujours aussi réservé quand il était en la compagnie des autres, comme l'avait prouvé son attitude lors de son septième anniversaire. Harry, Neville et Padma s'étaient fixé une date d'anniversaire commune qui se trouvait à mi-chemin entre leur trois anniversaire. Son oncle Rémus ne manquait jamais de leur apporter un petit gâteau rien que pour eux pour l'occasion. Ils considéraient tous les trois cette anniversaire comme étant leur réel anniversaire car même s'ils devaient partager celui là, ils avaient plus l'impression qu'il leur appartenait que leurs autres anniversaires. Harry et Padma devaient partager leur anniversaire avec un jumeau égocentrique qui aimait accaparer l'attention au point de faire oublier aux invités qu'il y avait une autre personne qui fêtait son anniversaire et Neville devait se plier aux exigences de sa grand-mère qui allaient au choix du thème jusqu'à la liste des invités. Elle insistait toujours pour inviter des enfants qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou des gens qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout comme Alex Potter. Mais cela facilitait la présence d'Harry à ses anniversaires alors il ne se plaignait pas trop. Neville passait le plus clair de ses fêtes d'anniversaires avec Padma et Harry mais il se faisait souvent réprimander par sa grand-mère qui estimait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps avec tous ses invités, l'accusant d'être un mauvais hôte.

Neville avait aussi reçu un des médaillons que Padma avait confectionné. Elle les leurs avaient donné en même temps, étant donné que cette année là, Neville avait tenu sa fête d'anniversaire un jour avant celle d'Alex car il devait partir pour le reste des vacances chez son oncle Algie.

Harry, Padma et Neville avait aussi passé de bons moments au Bungalow quand Harry était parti vivre au Bungalow avec Papy Al et son Papa Severus. Ils avaient passé de nombreux après midi à barboter dans le lac près du Bungalow et et de merveilleuses nuits de camping à dormir à la belle étoile. Ces moments passés avec ses amis avaient participé à faire de son temps passé au Bungalow le meilleur de sa vie.

C'était pour ça qu'Harry se sentait coupable. Neville avait été un excellent ami, il était son _meilleur _ami. Et Harry trouvait qu'il n'avait pas fait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour passer du temps avec son vieil ami. Surtout quand il connaissait la difficulté pour Neville de se faire de nouveaux amis. Oh bien sûr ils se voyaient de temps en temps mais jamais aussi longtemps qu'Harry l'aurait souhaité et son ami lui manquait. Ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs jamais vraiment vu tous les trois tranquillement. Les semaines étaient occupées par les cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas tous les trois et les week-end étaient plutôt consacrés aux devoirs (surtout en ce qui concernait Padma). Ils essayaient aussi de chacun lier des liens avec les membres de leurs propres Maisons, tâche dans laquelle Harry fut le seul à vraiment réussir étant donné que Neville partageait une Maison avec Alex Potter et que tous le monde le vénérait tandis que Padma n'était pas vraiment sociable et que les premières années de Serdaigle se connaissaient tous avant Poudlard et qu'ils avaient créé leur petites bandes, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Cependant, on pouvait voir Neville converser de temps en temps avec Hermione Granger qui était elle-même une recluse au sein de sa Maison à cause de sa dévotion pour le travail scolaire et Padma participait de temps à autre aux groupes de travails ou aux débats organisés par sa Maison.

C'est pour cela qu'Harry attendit que son père se retire dans son laboratoire après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et que Papy Al sortent de la pièce en boudant après qu'il est compris les tentatives subtiles de son petit fils qui essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul avec ses amis. Harry ne s'inquiétait pas des sentiments froissés de son grand-père, il lui suffirait juste de lui acheter une friandise en guise de pardon et tout serait oublié. Et puis il avait la très nette impression que Papy Al jouait la comédie. Cependant, il était assez difficile de savoir avec Papy Al. Après tout, il pouvait être très rancunier quand il s'agissait de s'amuser, ses bonbons et ses pantoufles en forme de lapin que son papa avait caché tout en laissant croire à Papy Al qu'il les avait brûlés. Autant dire que la vengeance avait été terrible.

Harry ferma la porte derrière son grand père avant de se tourner vers ses amis qui était en train de fouiller dans la boîte rempli de décorations. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se lancer :

-Je veux m'excuser.

Neville et Padma relevèrent la tête, les sourcils froncés. Ils ne savaient clairement pas pourquoi Harry s'excusait.

-J'ai été un ami terrible, surtout envers toi Neville et je m'en excuse, continua-t-il.

-Harry … commença Neville mais Harry ne le laissa pas continuer.

-Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je t'ai laissé tomber. Je t'ai laissé seul aux mains d'Alex et de ses sbires !

Alors que Harry se préparait à faire une liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il était un ami aussi terrible d'après lui, Neville posa une mais sur son épaule, l'interrompant dans son élan.

-Harry, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends vraiment. Poudlard est une expérience nouvelle et on a tous eu besoin de temps pour s'adapter.

-Tu as raison mais…

-Pas de mais, temps que tu promets qu'à partir de maintenant on passera plus de temps tous les trois ensembles.

-Ca tu peux en être certain ! affirma Harry, assénant une frappe amicale sur le dos de Neville.

-Hum, hum. Maintenant que ces effusions de sentiments sont enfin finies, on peut se mettre au travail les garçons ? demanda Padma avec un faux air moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et se mirent, comme Padma l'avait suggéré, au travail.

xXxXxXx

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Je ne veux faire aucune promesse pour le chapitre suivant qui inclura la deuxième partie de ce chapitre. Il est déjà écrit mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans le « mood » pour continuer à écrire pour l'instant. Je m'avancerais très probablement sur _Le Testament _pour ceux qui lisent,même si là encore je ne promets rien…


	9. Note de l'auteur

Alors d'abord bonne année 2013 à tous !

J'écris ce petit message pour vous rassurer : je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic ! Je vais continuer à l'écrire mais j'ai décidé de d'abord récrire les chapitres déjà existant parce qu'ils ne me plaisaient pas trop et que maintenant que je sais plus vers où je veux aller avec cette histoire, certaine choses sont à changer. Et j'espère aussi que ça me redonnera de l'inspiration. J'écris donc de nouveaux chapitres que je vous conseille fortement de lire !

Autre point : j'ai changé le titre parce que lui aussi ne me plaisait pas. J'avais pris l'ancien au hasard parce qu'il était tard et que je n'avais pas d'idées. J'espère qu'il vous plaît !

Voilà je suis en train de récrire le premier chapitre qui s'annonce être plus long que l'original !

A très bientôt !


End file.
